


Sugar, Spice, and not so Nice. (Avengers)

by KnowledgeOfNonsense



Series: Sugar, Spice, Not So Nice [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airplanes, Anger, Cheating, Confessions, Crying, Cuddles, Cute, Dancing, Death, Drinking, Drunk confessions, Elevators, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Not so Nice, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy?, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sadness, Sarcasm, Sex, Shower Sex, Shower poofs, Smut, Spice, Sugar, Swearing, Sweet, Trigger Warnings, emotion, real talk, viewer discretion is advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowledgeOfNonsense/pseuds/KnowledgeOfNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, this will be a bunch of oneshots. Each character/reader relationship will have three separate shots - One will be fluff (Sugar), one will be Smut (Spice) and one will be Emotional (Not to nice - either angry or sad emotions, may result in slight smut depending on the context.)</p><p>That's all you need to know I guess, I'm bad at summaries. (Obviously, and I know tons of people say that but I'm jumping on the band wagon. ♥)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve Rogers - Sugar

"Steve?" You murmured, trying to wake him up gently. You lay your hand on his cheek as you sat down on the edge of the bed, unable to help noticing how peaceful he looked while asleep. Your stomach was flipping constantly as you waited for a reply, worried about the conversation you were about to have. You felt guilty, nervous, and most of all scared. 

You almost wanted to abandon your original decision to talk to him, and just allow him to sleep a little longer. Biting your lower lip softly, you removed your palm from his cheek and went to stand up, but Steve had other plans. He sat up, quick as a flash, and enveloped you in a tight embrace, pulling you on top of him as he lay back down. You didn't struggle, laying your head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

He kissed the top of your head, running his fingers through your now messy (H/c) hair. You closed your eyes, that feeling of guilt returning to settle in the pit of your stomach. 

"Good morning Y/n" Steve murmured, his voice revealing the sleepiness that still clouded his gaze. You didn't look up, squeezing your eyes shut as you tensed your shoulders unintentionally, You bit your lip as you tried to relax, but what was weighing on your mind refused to ebb away, defiant against letting you enjoy this moment with the man you adored.

Unfortunately, Steve noticed the unusual behavior, and sat up, helping you sit up with him. He put his hand under your chin and gently lifted your head, forcing you to look at his face. "Y/n, what's wrong?" Steve asked, knitting his eyebrows together in concern - his appearance resembling that of a sad puppy. You took a shaky breath, then shook your head quickly as tears threatened to fall.

"Steve, I'm so sorry...I wanted to tell you sooner b-but I...I didn't know how and I know you said you didn't want...want..." You rambled on, your voice trailing off by the end of it, still holding back the tears.

Steve and you had talked before, about what the future held. He had admitted that being with you was scary enough for him, and that having a family would be hard for Captain America to keep secret. If anyone would ever find out, using that against him would be the easiest trick in the bad-guy book. He'd said he knew it was selfish, but he wanted to be able to keep you safe first.

"Hey, it's okay calm down." He said softly, rubbing your back as he tried to keep you calm. You closed your eyes again, taking a few deep breaths. Eventually your voice seemed reliable enough to continue, and you wouldn't meet his gaze as you slowly spoke again.

"I...I'm...I'm pregnant Steve." You whispered, the words almost unable to be heard. If Steve had been any further away, you would have had to repeat yourself, which was something you were afraid you wouldn't be able to do without breaking down.

You finally looked at him, scared of what his reaction would be. You know he'd never hurt you or be angry, but some unnatural fear seemed to surface in you as you waited for him to break the silence. 

He still had his eyebrows knit together as he watched you. He looked like he was trying to let what you'd told him, sink in. You looked at him with a begging expression, trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"Steve, please say something." You tried, your voice sounding slightly like a whimper. When he still didn't reply, you started talking, quickly and slightly panicked. "I-I don't want to but if it's what you want then...then I can go see a doctor...or we can give it up for adoption or something." You said, and just the thought of giving up the unborn child caused the tears to fall. You'd been holding them back so well, but you could no longer try to appear strong for him.

Steve pulled you close to him, resting his hand on the back of your head as he hugged you tightly. Your breaths were shaky mixes of gasps and trying to hold back sobs. After a moment Steve pulled away and looked at you.

"We're not giving it up, Y/n. We'll get through this together, I promise." He said gently, rubbing your back lightly as he tried to help the tears come to a stop. "We'll be a family, okay? I don't care what it takes we'll all be safe." He said softly, then leaned in, kissing you softly, his lips brushing against yours, almost as if he were trying to reassure you. 

You closed your eyes, leaning in to deepen the kiss. You placed your hand on his chest as the tears change from anxiety and fear to tears of relief and hope. When you pulled away you let out a shaky laugh, your head shaking slightly from side to side. 

"You must think I'm crazy for being so worried." You said, a small smile appearing as you looked at him. Steve grinned, pressing his forehead to yours.

"Love, I know you're crazy, but crazy seems to suit you." He said teasingly and you quickly kissed him again, excitement for what the future held shining through the growing passion your lips delivered onto his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers - Sugar chapter.
> 
> This was a pretty cheesy ending sorry <3 Next to come will be Bruce's Fluff. 
> 
> If you notice anything wrong with this please let me know where I can improve, as constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. ♥


	2. Bruce Banner - Sugar

"Please Bruce? Just one more time?" You begged, your arms latched tightly around his waist as you refused to let him move away. Your feet were planted stubbornly where they were as you batted your eyelashes up at him, trying harder than you ever had to win him over and get him to agree to your request.

Bruce wouldn't look at you, as the two of you both knew his refusal would crumble as soon as he saw your expression - the expression that got him to go along with whatever it was at the time, more than once. You had to admire the fact that he was able to resist for so long, and it seemed this time was his record for not caving into your desired goal.

"No, we're not doing this again, Thor almost saw us twice." He said, shaking his head as he risked a quick glance at you. He noted your expression, but looked directly at the ceiling again, refusing to give in.

You stood on your tip-toes, struggling to get to an angle where he was forced to make eye contact, but he just kept looking up, avoiding your gaze with expertise. You let out a sigh of frustration and returned to being flat-footed. You released him from your grip and stepped away, crossing your arms over your chest and pouting slightly. 

You stepped around him, heading for the door that led from the kitchen into the hall, but your set destination was interrupted when a familiar grip pulled you backwards. You were spun around to face Bruce, and he was shaking his head, breathing out a small laugh as he leaned down and rested his forehead against your own.

"What am I going to do with you, Y/n?" He asked, his tone more affectionate that he'd originally intended to sound. Your previous pout turned into a cheeky grin, but instead of giving him a verbal response, you closed the distance between you two, giving him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away.

Bruce shook his head and stepped back, nodding his head toward the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Come on, this is the last time." He said, sounding as though he were trying to tell himself that, rather than you. You grinned as you ran to the island, climbing onto the cold surface and sitting there with your legs crossed. 

You eagerly waited for him to start, but he kept looking in the direction of the kitchen entry, clearly worried someone might walk in. You rolled your eyes and slid off the counter, dashing toward the entry and peering around. Nobody was in sight, and there wasn't a reason for anyone to come in. Besides, you and him both had pretty good hearing, so you'd easily know if someone was coming - unless it was Clint or Natasha, those two were the most light-footed people you'd ever met. 

You returned to your spot on the island, pulling your knees to your chest as you gestured for Bruce to start. 

"We'll know if someone comes, I promise." You said, trying to reassure him as you held back a fit of laughs at the suspense. Well, it wasn't exactly suspense since he'd done it 4 times already, but it still managed to make you burst into a bout of giggles when he did it.

"JARVIS? A little help please." Bruce said, and your favorite song began to play throughout the room. You could barely contain yourself as he began to dance awkwardly to the beat of the song, making up the moves as the music continued into the chorus. 

You couldn't hold it in any more, and burst out laughing, sliding off of the island and skipping over to Bruce to start dancing along with him. You slipped your arms around his waist and spun around with him, glad he was now joining in on the laughter.

You were proud of yourself that over the past 7 months you'd managed to help Bruce break out of his shell more often. You thought his shy personality was adorable, but when his fun goofy side came out, you could see just how comfortable he'd gotten with you. You smiled, meeting his gaze as you leaned in, resting your chin on his shoulder. 

The song ended, but you two just continued to dance, slowing down so a calmer swaying motion, just enjoying being so close to each other. Finally after what felt like only a few minutes of bliss, Bruce pulled away and looked at you in adoration, his affection obvious on his expression.

You didn't hesitate as you closed the distance between the two of you, planting your lips on his. He always seemed so surprised when you kissed him, as though he couldn't ever believe it was happening. His surprised soon melted as he returned the kiss, moving his lips against yours gently, but quickly deepening his movements.

You nearly let out a quiet moan, but a loud cough interrupted you two. You quickly pulled away from Bruce, seeing Tony leaning in the doorway with a giant smirk plastered across his lips.

"Oh please, don't let me interrupt, I just wanted to make some toast." He said, and you shot a glare at him before kissing Bruce's cheek quickly, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Come on Bruce, let's go somewhere toast can't interrupt us." You said softly, glancing at Tony. Bruce's cheeks grew a bit pinker, and you took his hand, leading him out of the kitchen as you headed for the elevator, ignoring the wink and thumbs up Tony shot at you and Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter makes you guys as happy as the previous one, and Tony's Sugar chapter will be up soon, so be prepared ;) 
> 
> If you see anything wrong with this shot please let me know! Constructive Criticism is the best, so fire away!
> 
> Thanks again, and enjoy ~ ♥


	3. Tony Stark - Sugar

You let out a long groan as you rolled onto your side, trying to block the sun that was shining cheerfully through the parted curtains. You pulled the blanket over your head and squeezed your eyes shut, the pounding in your head refusing to settle.

Why the hell did you agree to a drinking contest with Thor and Tony? Sure, you could hold your alcohol most of the time, but against a demi-god and Tony Stark? You didn't stand a chance. Of course you'd been too stubborn to quit while you were ahead, and just kept drinking and drinking, eventually wandering to a room and flopping down onto the bed. 

"Someone's hungover." The familiar voice of Tony causing your head to pound even more. You buried your face into the pillow, trying to ignore him, knowing he was about to tease you for biting off more than you could chew. A chuckle seemed to echo through the room, and you sat up, shooting a half-hearted glare at the man standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"You're kind of a dick, you know that right?" You complained, propping yourself on your elbows as you faced him with a small pout. He grinned and walked over to the large bed, flopping on it and laying next to you, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"You kick a lot in your sleep, you know that right? AND you snore!" His tone taunting and sarcastic. You rolled your eyes, shooting another glare at him. 

"I do NOT snore." You said defensively, watching him carefully. Tony was known for managing to get every girl he talked to that wasn't taken, to sleep with him at least once, everyone except you. You'd been very wary since getting a position at the tower as a secretary, as you were warned up front by a lot of people to stay away from Tony as much as possible. Plus, you'd seen the walk of shame one too many times as ashamed girls tried to sneak out of Stark Tower in the morning, only to be caught by you - as you were always ready for work early to organize everything for the day.

Tony rolled his eyes, moving away and standing up, walking out the door. You knit your eyebrows together in confusion, but he returned several minutes later with 2 ibuprofen tablets, a glass of water, and a green smoothie. You narrowed your eyes in suspicion, not really trusting that smoothie. Tony sighed, setting down the glass on the nightstand, handing you the water and the ibuprofen.

You squeezed your eyes shut as your head began to spin, letting out a small huff of frustration, then took the pills and water, downing them quickly. You put the glass down, rubbing your temples. You opened your eyes and looked at Tony, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you helping me?" You asked, your curiosity getting the best of you. Tony shrugged, flopping down on the bed and putting his hands under the back of his head, looking at the ceiling. You looked at him, realizing your gaze had lingered longer than you intended, and you felt the heat starting to rise on your face. You quickly looked away, settling your gaze on a wall.

Tony chuckled, shaking his head as he sat up, moving to sit closer to you. Your stomach dropped as you waited for him to say something else. Your mind was screaming at you to move away, but your body wouldn't listen. You stayed where you were as he inched closer to you, and finally you had to turn your head to see just how far away he remained.

It wasn't very far, and you swallowed, your mouth going dry. Tony raised an eyebrow and your teeth grazed along your lower lip, eyeing his own lips for a brief second before looking away. Tony had a look in his eyes that you recognized, and you quickly stood up from the bed, ignoring the dizzy spell that attacked you from standing too fast. You shook your head as you stumbled back, managing to not fall.

"I should go." you said, heading for the door, but Tony stood quickly and blocked your path. You looked at him carefully, not speaking. Tony sighed, taking you by your wrists and sitting you back down on the bed. You looked down at where he was gripping you, your cheeks growing hot once again.

"Y/n, Look at me." Tony said, not releasing you from his grip. You squirmed out of his grasp, not meeting his gaze. You quickly attempted to crawl away over the bed, but Tony took this as an advantage to pin you down on the bed, your arms secured above you. You struggled to get him to let go, but he didn't budge. 

He was leaning over you, using his free hand to move your head so you were forced to look at him. You looked up at him, forcing yourself to have a blank face, not wanting to reveal anything. Tony sighed, moving his face a bit closer.

"You drive me crazy, you know that right? It's been 10 months and you still haven't given in or even reacted to my flirting. Even last night you were more comfortable with Thor than me." He mumbled, shaking his head slightly and closing his eyes. You frowned, watching him carefully. YOU drove him crazy? And he sounded jealous too...wow.

"Why? Why me? You've got so many girls available who practically throw themselves at you." You asked, your voice barely a whisper. Tony moved his face a bit closer, your noses barely an inch away from each other. 

"People want what they can't have, Y/n." He murmured, and you worried he'd be able to hear just how hard your heart was beating. You bit the inside of your cheek, and when you released, he leaned in, kissing you softly. Your eyelids fluttered shut, and you returned the kiss. He started to pick up speed, planting kisses, deeper each time your lips met. He started to trail kisses down your neck, and you let out a small whimper.

"Tony stop." You said quickly, squirming out of his grasp, as he'd relaxed his grip on your arms while kissing you. He looked confused as you sat up, gently pushing him off of you and looking down.

"I'm not just going to be some fling, Tony. I do have SOME self respect." You said, not meeting his gaze. Your head was pounding from the lack of air you'd been getting from kissing, and you rubbed your temples. You reached over and took the smoothie Tony had brought, glancing at him before taking a sip. It was surprisingly tasty, and you set it down again after you swallowed. You risked another look at Tony, and he let out a sigh.

He moved toward you again, pulling you into an embrace and flopping down onto the bed with you half on top of him. The quick movement had surprised you, and you let out a small squeak, causing Tony to chuckle.

"Fine, but you're going to sleep here till the ibuprofen kicks in" He said, running his fingers through your (h/c) hair, breathing out a small murmur that you didn't hear, something about proving to you that you weren't just a fling.

You sighed, looking up at him through your lashes before resting your head in the crook of his neck, closing your eyes as you relaxed. Happy that it was your day off, giving you the chance to kick this hangover in the ass - apparently with the help of Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write Tony's chapter today as well xD Had a bit of inspiration for it, so I figured what the hell!
> 
> If you notice any typos or something doesn't seem right, please let me know!
> 
> Clint's sugar will be up within the next two days, so get ready for Hawkeye ;) ♥


	4. Clint Barton - Sugar

"Clint, you're an idiot." You said with a small smirk while you ripped off the bottom half his left pant-leg. You frowned as you became serious, inspecting his leg wound carefully. Holding your breath you carefully looked at the long gash that started from just under his knee, twisting around his calf to about two inches above the back of his Achilles tendon. 

You turned quickly and grabbed the first aid kit you'd brought into the room with you, opening it and pulling out the items you needed to stitch the gash closed. "How did you manage to do this number on yourself?" You asked, getting some disinfectant to wipe away the quickly drying blood as you tried to make conversation. 

"I fucked up a bit during a mission." He said, grinning. That grin was quickly replaced with a grimace and a short hiss as you cleaned his leg up. You smiled apologetically at him, trying your best to make it as painless as possible. You finished with the cleaning, and pulled out a suture and thread. You set them down and reached over, grabbing a rolled up cloth and handing it to him.

"You might want to bite down on this." You said simply. Clint took your advice and put the rolled up cloth in his mouth, biting down. You smirked, shaking your head as you began to stitch up his leg. It was rather difficult to keep him still as you ran the suture through his skin, pulling the torn flesh back together once more. Clint's groans made you pause several times, letting him adjust to the pain level during the treatment of what would soon become apart of his battle-scar collection.

Finally, you finished up with your job, applying anti-bacterial cream to the now stitched up leg wound. Clint pulled the cloth from his mouth, rubbing his jaw with an exaggerated grimace. You couldn't resist the chuckle of amusement from spilling out. 

"So, please tell your war story about how you came to achieve such a tiny scratch." You said, raising an eyebrow as you teased him ever so slightly. Clint's answer to that was a huff as he stood, testing his weight out on his leg. It obviously hurt, but he was stubborn, his pride more important than a little bit of pain.

"Fell off a roof during a mission, leg was dragged across a piece of steel jutting out from a window." He grunted, not meeting your gaze. You tilted your head, still curious as to how he managed to fall, since he had such excellent reflexes and ability to be aware of nearly everything around him. You were about to open your mouth to ask that very question, but Clint beat you to the chance.

"I got distracted, that's how I fell." He said quickly. You raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit as you replied.

"How did you know I was going to ask you that? Maybe I was going to ask how big the piece of metal was, or who caught you." You said teasingly, playfully blocking his path as you crossed your arms over your chest. This was pretty common for you, your humor always shining through after a close call. Your spirit was usually what kept everyone able to agree to being treated, and it was also the reason everyone who came in loved your company. 

Normally, Clint would just joke along with you, maybe exchange a playful shove or make a smart ass comeback, but he stayed quiet. You frowned, slightly worried that he didn't seem like his normal self. 

"Clint, are you okay? I know it was a close one but you'll get to keep your leg right? I mean, it'd be a great Halloween idea to go as a pirate with an actual peg leg but you can always settle for dressing up as a wench instead right?" You quickly said, hoping to lighten the mood. Clint smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about me, I was just thinking." He said, his voice softer than usual. You reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, deciding to bite. You quickly reached into your pocket and fished out a penny, holding it out for him to take.

"Penny for your thoughts then?" You said hopefully, giving him a small smile. Clint reached out for the shiny coin laying in your palm, but quickly snatched your wrist instead, pulling you into a tight hug. You'd let out a tiny squeak of surprise, but it was muffled when your face was pressed to his chest. 

Clint rested his chin on the top of your head as he held you close and you didn't move. You eventually relaxed, listening to the steady thumping of his heartbeat. After a few moments you gently pulled away, looking up at him.

"Clint what happened?" You whispered softly, your gaze not wavering. Clint breathed out through his nose slowly, looking hesitant, but finally spoke.

"Before I fell, for some reason I was thinking about that time when we went to the fair and you got all freaked out on the Ferris wheel when I climbed out to grab your phone when you dropped it and it landed on the seat below us, and you got really mad because you were afraid I'd fall. Then when I wasn't paying attention during the last of the mission and I lost my footing, and I thought about how much...how much I'd regret if you'd had to find out if something worse happened to me..."

You knit your eyebrows together, looking up at him. "But something worse didn't happen, you'll be okay Clint." You murmured, your stomach lurching at the thought of what could have happened.

"Y/n, I love you...you need to know that." Clint said, putting one of his hands on each of your shoulders, gazing down at you. You smiled slightly, shaking your head.

"I think...I think I might have known that for a while..." You said, your voice barely a murmur. "I just didn't want to face you if you didn't feel the same way I did." Clint's mouth opened, then closed quickly, searching your expression for any sign of your words leading up to the punchline of a joke, but there was nothing.

You looked at him for a moment, then made a move, closing the distance and kissing him passionately, your lips connecting and sending a spark surging through your body. Clint's hands immediately tangled in your hair, returning the kiss with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

When your lips parted, you were both breathless, staring at each other with half closed eyes, standing with your faces barely an inch apart.

"Wow." Was all you could say, and Clint grinned, taking your hand and putting the penny in your palm again before speaking in a teasing tone.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton - Sugar chapter
> 
> Sorry for the delay with this chapter <3 Thor's sugar is coming up next!
> 
> If you see anything wrong with the chapter please let me know! any feedback is welcome, and thanks so much for the support and enthusiastic replies! :D


	5. Thor - Sugar

Shit. The stack of manila folders that you'd been struggling to clutch in your arms went sailing through the air, scattering all around the hallway you'd been hastily trying to get through. You let out a rather un-ladylike groan as you stooped down to collect the folders and now mess of loose papers. 

It was a lengthy, frustrating process. All of the papers were mixed up, no longer in proper order. Why did you have to be so clumsy when you were short on time to get to your destination? Of all the times to trip over your own two feet, why did it have to be right before an emergency Avengers meeting? You knew this job as the secretary was a godsend, and although you'd only been there a few weeks, everyone seemed to have gotten to know you, and welcomed your assistance. 

You heaved a sigh and adjusted your skirt, standing as you saw there was one more piece of paper. You crouched down and picked it up, looking forward to see a pair of shoes. You tilted your head, raising your gaze slowly. You stood up quickly, adding the paper to the stack of folders. There was a faint blush rising on your cheeks, but you hid your face by looking down and not meeting the owner of that pair of feet's gaze.

"Good morning Lady Y/n" Said a cheerful, deep voice. You nodded quietly.

"G-good morning Thor." You managed to squeeze out, your voice sounding more like a peep than a cheerful chirp you'd intended.

"I apologize for not being here sooner, I would have been able to help you collect your belongings." Thor said softly, a guilty look on his face. Your teeth grazed your lower lip as you quickly shook your head.

"It's not like you knew I'd trip, it's okay" You said, still refusing to look up at him. A deep chuckle sounded from his direction, and you risked a quick glance up at him, wondering what was so funny. Thor cleared his throat, giving you a toothy grin before speaking once more.

"This is not the first occasion you've been summoned to a meeting without warning and had to gather whatever has been requested. I've come to see you're not very skilled when it comes to moving quickly in high heeled shoes, Lady Y/n." Thor said, his tone matching his slightly teasing expression. You pouted lightly, sticking your tongue out at him briefly, surprising yourself at the reaction.

"I'd like to see you try and walk, let alone run in these things." You retaliated, earning another laugh from Thor. Your cheeks grew hotter and you cleared your throat. "We should...they probably are waiting." You said, much quieter as you held onto the folders with one arm, quickly brushing a strand of your (H/c) hair out of your face as you turned to continue down the hall toward the briefing room.

Thor followed, catching up quickly and matching your pace. You didn't even take a chance on peeking up at him, worried he might notice your still flaming cheeks. You breathed out a small sigh of relief when you reached the door. Thor quickly moved his arm over and opened the door, holding it ajar for you to enter first. You nodded your thanks and slipped inside, moving over to where Director Fury normally sat, setting down all of the folders on the table, then turning to leave before he got to the meeting.

"Hey hot stuff, why is your face the color of a tomato?" Called Tony just as you were about to leave. You quickly looked down, shaking your head. 

"I...nothing I'm just warm." You said, biting your tongue and how pathetic of an excuse that was. You glanced at those sitting around the table. Tony had a knowing smirk, Clint was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table, Natasha sat up straight, her head tilted to the side in curiosity while watching you, and Bruce just looked at you in concern.

"Do you have a fever Y/n?" Bruce asked gently, his eyebrows knit together. You opened your mouth to speak, but Tony interrupted. 

"Oh she's got a fever alright, I just don't think it's the kind that needs medical att-" He was interrupted when Natasha kicked him from under the table - hard. Tony grit his teeth, glaring at the Redhead, who wasn't even looking at him.

"I um...excuse me." You said quickly, leaving the room. Thor had opened his mouth to say something, but you were already gone, walking briskly down the hallway toward the elevator. You pressed the button as soon as it was within reach, leaning against the elevator doors as you waited. You shut your eyes, resting your head against the sturdy steel doors.

"Lady Y/n" called a hesitant voice and your eyes snapped open. Thor was walking down the hall toward you. You stood up straight, backed against the elevator doors. You watched him approach, actually holding his gaze. He stopped in front of you, tilting his head to the left as he looked at you. "Y/n, are you alright? You seem...different this day." He said gently, his gaze full of concern.

You bit your tongue, shaking your head. You couldn't. Jane was one of your friends, and although you hadn't seen her in a while, it was still wrong that you'd developed feelings for her boyfriend. "I'm fine Thor...it's okay." You said quietly, glancing back to see the elevator had stopped on only the 4th floor, and you mentally groaned. Thor took a step forward, a skeptical look on his face.

"Y/n, please tell me what has been going on lately with you." He pried, trying to read your expression.

"Thor...I can't...you and Jane, she's my friend and...and..." You barely whispered, shaking your head again, your words fading away as you looked at your feet. 

"My beloved Jane...we agreed we've become distant. We have decided to stay close friends." He said, his eyebrows knit together at the memory of him talking to Jane about the two of them. You chewed your lower lip nervously, looking up at Thor. 

"You can tell me" He said softly, taking another step closer. You crossed your arms over your chest, hugging yourself tightly. 

"I like you Thor...more than friends should." You murmured, shocked at your own admission. It was as if you weren't controlling your own mouth. Thor reached out, placing a gentle hand on your cheek. You brought your own hand over top his, closing your eyes briefly before looking up at him.

Thor didn't speak, only watched your face for what seemed like an eternity of silence. You were about to look away, but he closed the distance between you two, his lips pressing against your own softly. Your eyelids fluttered shut, returning the kiss tentatively. You could hardly process what was happening, and tears threatened to spill from your eyes due to your happiness and shock.

You immediately missed the warmth of his mouth against yours when he broke the kiss, his forehead pressing against yours. Thor smiled, his eyes still closed. He pulled away, looking at you with kind, affectionate eyes. You smiled as well, but jumped when a woop sounded from down the hall where Tony, Clint, and Loki were standing. 

"J, you can start the elevator again!" Tony called to the AI. JARVIS returned a chipper response, and you turned to see the elevator slowly rising through the floor levels. You glared at Tony halfheartedly, but mouthed a thank you when Thor wasn't looking, secretly glad that he'd helped you out a bit.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Due to the fact you were still pressed against the door, you stumbled back, bumping into something sturdy and solid. Your eyes widened and you turned around to see a pretty pissed Nick Fury.

"Who the hell stopped the elevator with me inside?" He demanded, knowing all to well it was probably Tony's doing. You scrambled away from Fury, moving to stand beside Thor. 

"Whatever, let's get this meeting going. Y/n, did you bring the papers I asked for?" He asked, looking at you. You nodded quickly, stepping aside for him to pass, and Thor reached out to give your hand a gentle squeeze.

"I will come find you afterward" He promised, glancing at the other's who were no longer facing them before kissing your forehead quickly and turning to walk briskly to the briefing room.

You smiled, closing your eyes, going to lean against the elevator doors, forgetting they were still open, and stumbled inside, falling on your rear. You couldn't help it, you burst into a fit of giggles as you watched Thor disappear down the hall, the doors sliding shut slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKLKJHGFD <3 I was a giggling mess while writing this chapter. I'm not too good with writing Thor's reactions to things or how he speaks, but just the idea of the chapter really made me excited. xD <3
> 
> If you notice anything doesn't work or there's an error, please let me know! Feedback is amazing and I love reading the comments I receive <3
> 
> Thank you for your encouragement, and Loki's Sugar chapter is next ;3 Get ready for some mischief.


	6. Loki - Sugar

"Alright Y/n, I believe I'm able to rise to this so called "Challenge." you can't seem to shut up about." The exasperated sigh that followed Loki's irritated tone would likely dampen anyone's hopes in this well known contest, but you were so accustomed to his attitude, you knew that he was just hiding his actual curiosity. You grinned, snatching up his hand and dragging him to the floor, crossing your legs and gesturing for him to do the same.

The raven haired man looked hesitant, eyeing you with a wary gaze. When you raised an eyebrow and crossed your arms over your chest, he sighed once more before adjusting his long legs in the same way you had done. You broke into an excited grin, nodding quickly.

"Okay so, fair warning, I'm basically the queen of this game, and since you're an amateur I'll give you a little bit of an advantage. I'll start ten seconds before you, then I'll be closer to blinking than you'll be...hopefully anyways, I don't really make it a point to monitor everyone's blinking patterns." You said with a small shrug.

"No." Sounded a simple response from Loki, causing you to tilt your head in confusion. No? Did he want 20 seconds? Or was he deciding against his original agreement to even HAVE a staring contest with you?

"No?" You echoed, knitting your eyebrows together as you waited for an explanation, one you hoped wouldn't be too lengthy.

"No, if we are going to make this a fair competition, I don't want your pity or any form of cheating to take place." Loki said pointedly, narrowing his eyes as he watched you for your reaction.

Pity? CHEATING? Oh boy, he did not just hint at you being a cheater. You prided yourself on always playing fairly in any form of sport or game - whether it include a drinking contest with Tony, or a race with Steve, you never cheated. 

"Oh that's great coming from you mister "God of mischief", if anyone's going to cheat it'll be you! But fine, if you're so dead-set on starting at the same time, we'll do it." You said with a huff, shooting a glare in Loki's direction.

There were very few people who could get away with any form of retaliation of that sort directed at Loki, but luckily you were one of those people. While most mortals seemed to get on his nerves or bore him, your continuous fascination with everyday things, or your ability to make even the darkest of days become that of sunshine, more often than not would amuse him. Secretly, he relished any chance he got to be around you, and found that while your silly nature and sometimes immature way of reacting to things, you and him shared a lot of common interests.

He gave you a devilish smirk, seemingly satisfied that he'd managed to convince you to start at the same time he did. You nodded. "Okay, close your eyes, and when I count to three, open them. If you look away or blink, you lose."

"What does the winner get?" Came a sudden interruption, catching you slightly off-guard. You hadn't really thought through a prize for this, as you'd never actually thought of it as a competition, more as a way to pass the time when you felt like goofing off with someone. You shrugged quickly.

"I don't really want anything, but you can name your prize if you'd like." You said, seemingly indifferent. Loki looked thoughtful, pondering for a moment before giving you a small grin, nodding as he spoke.

"A kiss." He said simply. Your gaze had been wandering around the room as you waited, but your attention immediately snapped back to him when he spoke. Why would he want a kiss, especially from you? You realized your cheeks must have been red, because the amused expression on Loki's face caused you to notice just how hot your cheeks felt. You cleared your throat, rolling your eyes then nodded.

"Fine, close your eyes." You said, then when he did, you closed your own. "Alright, open on 1...2...3!" 

You opened your eyes, looking directly into his own. You didn't look away, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of your mind that was telling you just how much his eyes could reveal about him. The determination in his gaze was admirable, but there was no way you were going easy on him, especially after the whole cheating comment. 

"You will submit, Y/n." Loki said smoothly, his gaze not wavering. You bit your lower lip, watching him. After about 4 minutes, your eyes began to water, luckily his were watering noticeably. A bead of sweat was forming on his forehead, his eyes threatening to close at any second. You grinned, clapping your hands together as he finally blinked.

"Yes! I win!" You shouted, standing up excitedly. Your head rushed as you stood too quickly, but it faded in no time at all. Loki surprised you when he stood, his arms crossed as he shot you a grudging look.

"I let you win." He said with a grumble, and you laughed, shaking your head.

"Yeah right, and I'm a peacock." You said rolling your eyes. You stepped closer, poking his chest with your index finger.

Loki looked down at you, his expression one you didn't recognize. You looked up at him, meeting his gaze, then murmured.

"I changed my mind about not wanting a prize." You said softly, then stretched up on your toes to kiss his cheek, quickly stepping back as you felt your cheeks redden. You peeked up at him and saw his cheeks were also tinged pink. You smiled softly, then stepped back a few paces.

"I'll see you later Loki." You called, then quickly left the room, leaving him standing there, a look that was a cross between confusion, and happiness settled on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ♥ As always if you notice anything wrong with this chapter please let me know!
> 
> All feedback is welcome, and we have one more sugar chapter (Bucky) before we move onto the spice! ;) 
> 
> Bucky's sugar chapter will be up in the next few days, so get ready!


	7. Bucky Barnes - Sugar

Tracing your finger along the cold metal, your gaze traveled up Bucky's arm. Your teeth gently bit down on your lower lip as a shudder came from him. You looked up, tilting your head curiously. You knew he wasn't very accustomed to interactions such as this, but your curiosity had overcome you, causing you to beg for what seemed like hours to just figure out every working part of his arm.

Your fingers danced up toward his shoulder, and you noted the sharp breath he took when you traced where his skin and the metal met. He grabbed your wrist with his other hand, and you retreated your touch. You had a serious look on your face for a few minutes of silence, before you burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'm ready to try." You said, shoving him playfully as he released your wrist from his grip. He raised an eyebrow, looking slightly relieved. He tilted his head, looking at you uncertainly.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt." He started, knitting his eyebrows together in concern. You responded with a small snort of laughter, shaking your head.

"Come on, it's all about the technique anyway, brute strength bows down to wisdom." You flashed a cheeky grin, ducking out of the way when he went to ruffle your hair. His eyes twinkled in the light, and you smiled brightly again, giving him your best attempt at batting your eyelashes - something you'd seen many women - including Natasha - accomplish with success, but something you weren't too great at achieving. 

Apparently however, the attempt worked! He took your hand and you both moved to a table, sitting down together. You propped up your elbow, squeezing your hand into a fist and releasing as your knuckles cracked. Bucky rolled his eyes and held up his metal arm, mimicking your action.

Grinning, you wrapped your hand around his, hanging on tightly as you met his gaze with determination. You knew this idea was pretty stupid, considering his arm was mechanical and all around superior to your own, but the idea of getting to have an arm wrestling contest with The Winter Soldier, well, that was too sweet an idea to pass up. Not to mention the intense feelings you had come to know since meeting Bucky. 

You'd known eachother for almost a year now, you just a secretary for Tony and usually most of the Avengers, and him the recovering man from the 30's who was thrown into the mad world and brainwashing of HYDRA. You'd had a soft spot for him since you met, wanting to know more about what it was like for him growing up in that time, and mainly about him as a person. It seemed the feeling of friendship was mutual for him, as you were one of the only people he could open up to and talk about the littlest of things without feeling like you were pitying him or fearing him. It was just because you cared, because you wanted him to be happy.

Bucky looked hesitant again, looking at you seriously. "You sure about this?" he questioned, and you nodded eagerly, causing another chuckle to come from him. "Alright, one, two, THREE!" He said, and you held your arm stiff, struggling not to let him move it. It was obvious he wasn't trying, he just had his arm planted, stiff and strong. You bit your lip as your eyebrows furrowed, gritting your teeth as you pressed harder, the muscles in your arm straining.

You glared at his arm, silently willing for it to move, even just a little, but it wouldn't budge. You looked up quickly, seeing the look of amusement on his face - that trademark smirk plastered on his lips. You shot a glare at him, then quickly leaned in, kissing his cheek and pulling back.

Bucky's arm went slack in surprise, as he forgot what the two of you were doing. You took advantage of the moment, and slammed his arm down on the table's surface. You let out a cheer and looked up at him, grinning. Your grin faded when you saw the look on his face - a cross between bewilderment and frustration. You bit your lip and pulled your arm back, but the movement was stopped when his metal hand grabbed your forearm. 

"That was cheating, Y/n." He murmured, drawing his face closer to your own. You knit your eyebrows together, leaning back slightly.

"It's not like I was gonna win fairly anyway." you defended lightly, your voice a tiny squeak. Bucky smirked, shaking his head.

"Loki would be pretty proud of that one, using my own feelings against me." He muttered, letting go of your arm and sitting back. You raised an eyebrow curiously, tilting your head to the left as you studied his face. You leaned in a bit closer, trying to meet his eyes, but he refused to look at you.

"Bucky." You called gently, reaching out to touch his cheek gently. You watched as he closed his eyes, leaning into your touch. You smiled softly, scooting a little bit closer to him. "Bucky look at me." You said again, glad when he sighed and looked at you.

"What do you mean use your own feelings against you?" You asked gently, watching his face intently for any sign as to what he was thinking. 

"I mean that...that I like you a lot Y/n." Bucky's reply was barely audible, and you held your breath as you looked at him. 

"I like you too Bucky." you replied automatically, breathing out while speaking, causing your tone to sound a bit breathless. Bucky's eyebrows raised quickly as he watched you, slowly bringing his face toward yours. Your lips were about to touch, but a loud bang caused you to rip away from each other, scrambling to your feet as quickly as you could. 

"God dammit who the hell left the trash can right beside the damn do-" Came the outraged voice of Tony from the door. He had frozen when he saw both you and Bucky, standing noticeably apart with bright red faces. He wiggled his eyebrows in amusement, his expression mischievous. 

"What's going on Tony?" You asked, attempting to sound nonchalant, but ended up speaking with a shaky breathless voice. Tony glanced between you and Bucky, then grinned, putting two and two together.

"Apparently you two from what I can see." He said, and you glared at him, your face feeling impossibly hot. Bucky let out a small breath, then smirked.

"C'mon doll, let's go for a walk and leave Tony to wrestle with the trash." He said, grabbing your hand gently as he walked past you, leaving you no choice but to scramble after him. Tony made kissy faces as you passed him, and you stuck out your tongue, trying to ignore the rising flutter of butterflies in your stomach and Bucky held on to your hand tightly.

If this was a dream, you didn't want to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay in this chapter, I was a bit busy with my other story that I've been working on! :) Thank you for the patience, and the first Spice chapter will be up in the next two days, get ready for some hot and steamy Steve moments ;)
> 
> If you notice any errors in this chapter or something doesn't work, please let me know! Feedback is my best friend (or maybe it's you, maybe it's food, nobody will ever know!)
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy! <3


	8. Steve Rogers - Spice

"Steve" You whispered softly, tugging on the sheet that partially covered your sleeping boyfriend's body. A slightly annoyed groan sounded from him, and he rolled over, squinting in the darkness as he tried to see who was disturbing his slumber. 

"Y/n? Is something wrong?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched you, gradually becoming more awake. You shrugged, looking down at your feet as you took a deep breath. You sat down on the edge, looking up at him.

"You know how you asked...the other night when we were out, when I'd want to take things...you know to the next level? Well I've been thinking about it and um..." You trailed off, losing your nerve. You shook your head quickly, standing up and turning away. "Never mind I'm sorry I woke you up." You muttered, starting to walk away.

Steve scrambled out of his bed, clumsily stumbling toward you and grabbing your wrist. You froze, turning around and looking at him. You were about to speak, but he covered your mouth with his own, cupping your chin with his palm as your eyelids fluttered closed. The kiss was gentle, but quickly became more heated as the two of you deepened the embrace.

Steve pulled your legs around his waist, supporting your weight with ease. You draped your arms over his shoulders, running one hand through the back of his hair, continuing to kiss him passionately. A small moan escaped your mouth when one of his hands traveled upward, tracing small patterns on your waist. He took advantage of you parting your lips to enter your mouth with his tongue, exploring the area. He swirled his tongue around yours, another soft moan echoing from your mouth, but barely able to be heard as his mouth captured it.

He walked backward, sitting down on the edge of the bed, settling you on his lap as your kisses grew hotter and more rapid. You pulled away, opening your eyes and watching his face. He gave you a questioning look, silently asking you if you were sure you wanted to go through with this. You nodded, quickly pulling your T- shirt over your head, revealing your bare chest, your breasts perky and steadily rising with each breath you took. You felt the heat in your cheeks grow, and went to cover yourself, but Steve stopped your arms, leaning in and kissing you softly, much more gentle than before. 

He stood with you again, turning around and sitting you down on the bed, gently moving you to lay on your back. He resumed kissing you gently, running his fingers through your (H/l) (H/c) locks, earning a gentle gasp from you.

You relaxed as the soft kisses continued. He started to kiss across your jaw, then slowly down your neck to your collar bone. You drew in a sharp breath as his lips met a sensitive spot, and he paused. After a few seconds he started to suck on the spot. A breathy moan sounded from you, and you tilted your head back while closing your eyes. Your lips were parted as he trailed kisses down the middle of your chest. His lips hovered over your skin as he moved to your left breast, kissing across the mound until his lips met with your nipple. They were rather stiff, from the chill of the room after you'd taken off your shirt, or the arousal that had been growing within you, you didn't know. 

Steve's tongue swirled around the sensitive bud, and a noise you didn't even know you were capable of found its way out of your throat. You could feel his mouth pull into a smirk against your skin, but you hardly cared. The sensations you were feeling were so foreign to you, but man were they ever welcomed.

Your fingers tangled themselves in his neat blonde hair - now no longer neat, courtesy of your digits. He pulled his face away from your chest, looking down at you affectionately. You smiled back up at him through half-lidded eyes, and he moved down quickly, kissing between your breasts again, then moving down to your navel. You shuddered as he traveled lower, feeling your heartbeat quicken when he hooked his fingers under the fabric of your panties. He slid them down, sliding them down your legs and discarding them with your shirt. 

He kissed your ankle lightly, sliding agonizingly slow as he moved up your calf, to the inside of your thigh. He gently spread your legs and your eyelids fluttered shut. You swore you could feel his gaze on your womanhood, and you felt self-conscious. You tried to close your legs but he kept them firmly in his grip, looking up at you. You opened your eyes, taking a deep breath and nodding.

With the go-ahead, he moved in, his mouth meeting your wet heat. You gasped, closing your eyes once more as your back automatically arched. His tongue dipped inside you, exploring your folds with a noticeable level of excitement. You let out a series of soft moans, digging your nails into the bed sheets as his motions sped up. 

Your eyes nearly bugged out of your head when his tongue connected with the small bundle of nerves above your entrance. You couldn't even gasp, let alone have any verbal reaction. After a few seconds, you managed to squeak out what you wanted to say.

"Steve, I-I need you...please" Your hands feeling numb from clutching the sheets so hard.

He removed his mouth from your lower half, moving up so he was leaning above you. You bit your lower lip as he looked down at you, his face a few inches from yours. You gazed up at him, your chest rising and falling heavily. He returned the look, then leaned in and kissed you. You tasted yourself on his lips, and you were surprised when you felt your stomach flutter. He pulled away and stood, quickly removed his pants and boxers. You glanced down, your eyebrows knitting together in worry.

You'd been told by many friends that the first time - even the first few times hurt for most people. He was large to say the least, and whether he was like that before or after the Super soldier serum, you didn't know, and frankly you didn't care. It was nerve wracking either way. 

Steve noticed your expression and reached over, taking your hand reassuringly and giving it a gentle squeeze. You pursed your lips, nodding. You wanted this, you needed this. You'd waited long enough for this moment, and although it was your own doing, enough was enough. You took your hand from his and put it on his cheek, his kind, blue eyes meeting your own.

He smiled softly, then kissed you as he adjusted his position so the tip of his member was lined up at your entrance. When you felt him brushed against you, your hips bucked automatically. 

"I love you so much Y/n, I'll never hurt you ever again, I promise." He whispered softly to you as he began to move. Your mouth opened wide as pain shot through your lower body. Steve kissed your cheeks, kissing away the tears falling from your eyes that you didn't even know had formed. Your mouth closed and you let out a small whimper, barely hearing the sweet words Steve was whispering in your ear. 

He kept moving, but finally he was fully inside you. He paused, giving you time to adjust and let the pain fade away. You lay there for what felt like ages, breathing heavily as you tried to relax. Eventually, the pain wasn't unbearable, so you put your hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. He kissed you softly, beginning to move out and back in at a slow pace.

The pain was still there, but another feeling was slowly starting to grow, slightly covering up the hurting sensation. His kisses deepened, and you began to return the kisses with growing intensity. Your hand began to drag your hand from his arm to his chest, tracing down his chest to his toned stomach. He took that as a hint to speed up, and he began thrusting faster. The pain was still present, but the coil tightening in your lower stomach was overcoming the pain quickly.

You started moaning every time he thrust in, your hand slipping towards his shoulder and scratching lightly. Your nails dug in slightly harder as he began hitting against a spot inside you. He let out a grunt, moving his mouth to your neck. He started to suck, continuing to thrust against that point in you. You felt yourself tighten around him, growing closer and closer to having that coil snap. Steve must have noticed because his hand moved down to your womanhood, rubbing his finger against that bundle of nerves again. After a few seconds, you tense up, letting out a loud long moan as you came. 

Your whole body thrashed around, your legs trembling and your nails digging into his shoulder. The wave of pleasure and high you received from your orgasm left you panting and overly sensitive. Tears were forming in the corners of your eyes as he pounded into you, but he kissed them away as he'd done before.

Fortunately, Steve finished soon after you, and you felt something warm release into you. You leaned up and kissed him, it was a tired kiss as he pulled out, laying down next to you and encasing you into a gentle hug. You rested your head on his chest, still breathing heavily. He kissed the top of your head, and you snuggled close to him, sleepiness overcoming you and settling you into a peaceful slumber, still in Steve's protective embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter - I've been at my friend's farm for the past few days so I didn't have time to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Steve's little sexy time, and I hope you're excited for Bruce's Spice next ;)
> 
> If you see any errors in this chapter please let me know, and let me know what you thought of it! Any pointers or ideas are welcome <3


	9. Bruce Banner - Spice

You breathed out a sigh of relief, dropping the many bags of groceries on the kitchen counter. You'd been the personal chef for the Avengers for over a year now, and although you loved your job, the continuous workout you got from not allowing anyone to help you really drained you.

You started putting away all the groceries, putting the jumbo box of Strawberry Poptarts in their usual place, replacing one of Tony's many whiskey stashes with bottles of vitamin water, and putting a new tin of coffee next to the pot. You turned to start putting away the fresh produce, then noticed you left out the box of tea Bruce liked. You picked it up and went to the tea cupboard. You frowned in confusion when you saw a sticky note attached to the empty box of tea, that you swore you'd thrown out before leaving to buy groceries.

"Y/n

Just a heads up, everyone's going out for dinner tonight, but there is a surprise on the roof.

-Bruce."

You raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was planning. Glancing at the clock you saw it was 5:40, close to when you'd usually start preparing the team's dinner. You sighed, quickly putting away all the food and stuffing the plastic bags inside one plastic bag, putting them under the sink. 

You glanced at your reflection as you passed a mirror in the hallway, fixing your (H/c) hair. With a small sigh you decided you looked okay-ish, and headed for the elevator. 

You and Bruce had been dating for almost 8 months, and it'd been the most amazing 8 months you'd ever experienced. He was sweet, romantic, thoughtful, and he knew you better than anyone else - including you.

"J, did Bruce mention anything about what is on the roof?" You asked, hoping JARVIS might know something.

"Yes miss Y/l/n, but I'm afraid I am unable to tell you." Replied the AI, and you rolled your eyes, not really surprised. Bruce always made sure that any plans he made were a complete surprise, even making sure JARVIS wouldn't fink.

"Alright, thank you JARVIS" You said as the elevator stopped. You stepped out onto the roof, your eyes growing wide in surprise.

There were lights strung everywhere, and upon closer inspection you saw they were shaped like dragonflies. Your mouth was open as you looked around, your eyes finally settling on the table near the edge of the roof with a large un-lit candle, and two plates with silver domes over them.

You were about to step forward, but a pair of arms circled around your waist, keeping you in place. You let out a small squeak of surprise, turning around. You relaxed when you saw it was Bruce, shaking your head before slipping your arms over his shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?" You asked, raising an eyebrow as you stared up at him. He flashed you a cheeky grin, kissing you softly.

"Since everyone's out for dinner, you get the night off. I managed to order your favorite." Bruce replied, his fingers finding their way through your hair. Your eyes lit up at the mention, and you looked over to the table, grinning.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" You asked, hugging him again. He chuckled, kissing your forehead. He didn't answer, only led you to sit down at the table set for two.

He uncovered the food, setting the silver dome-shaped lids on the ground. You grinned as the smell hit you - your favorite. Immediately you started to eat. After a few bites, you took a sip of the wine Bruce had poured for you.

"So, how was your day?" You asked, smiling at him before taking another bite. Bruce shrugged, taking a bite and swallowing before replying.

"Long and busy, but nothing out of the usual. How was your day?" He asked, taking another bite as he waited for an answer. You shrugged, downing a quick bite of the delicious meal.

"Pretty much the same, Tony was a pain today. You'd think after this many hangover's he'd have stopped drinking so much by now." You laughed, a small snort coming out as you did. You blushed covering your mouth awkwardly as you looked away. Bruce reached across the table, gently prying your hand away from your face and setting it down on the table, dragging his thumb across your knuckles.

"Please don't ever cover up. You're cute when you blush." He murmured, and you rolled your eyes.

"Oh please, you're obligated to say that. Besides, I've been called 'cute' half my life, I just want to be called sexy or hot maybe once." You said, sticking your tongue out playfully. Bruce's expression changed quickly, his eyes growing dark, causing you to frown. You worried he was about to change, so you quickly stood up, going to his side and putting a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as you attempted to calm him down.

"Bruce, it's okay, I'm here just try to relax" You said quickly, your voice shaking a little bit. Bruce looked at you, standing abruptly and grabbing your wrists, keeping you where you stood. He leaned his head in, and you shivered when you felt his hot breath on your neck.

"You want to be called sexy, Y/n?" He murmured in a sultry tone. Without even willing your body to move, you automatically nodded, blushing hotly as you held your breath.

"Every single time I see that perfect ass of yours walk past, I just want to grab you and slam into you until the only thing you know how to say is my name. Whenever you mention going to have a shower, I want to follow you and take you until you'll need a shower even more. If another guy watches you, I want to mark you as mine so nobody else can touch you. Every time I wake up with you next to me, I imagine you on top of me screaming uncontrollably for the whole city to hear." 

He kissed behind your ear, and you let out a small moan, tilting your head back and closing your eyes. He moved his mouth down to suck lightly on your neck, causing you to shudder again. You'd never seen this side of Bruce the entire time you'd known him, and boy did you wish you'd seen it sooner, because it was turning you on to the point where it almost hurt if you didn't get more physical contact soon. 

Bruce kissed down your neck, making it to a sensitive spot just above your collar bone. Your breath hitched when he breathed over it, and he glanced up at you before planting his lips on the spot, sucking harshly. You moaned a bit louder, your hands flying to his hair and grabbing it lightly. 

He removed his lips from your neck area, bringing his face up so your lips almost touched. 

"I want you Y/n, right here, right now." He whispered, the low mumble of his voice made you lean in, kissing him deeply with a certain urgency. He returned the kiss, dragging his tongue along your lips, asking for entry. You didn't even put up a fight like you normally would, too excited to even give a damn about teasing. 

Your tongues wrestled, Bruce's dominating immediately. They swirled around, doing a dance as his hands slid down your waist, moving lower to grab your rear. You jumped a little as he gave a squeeze, and he stopped, pulling away to look at you, making sure you were okay with this. You nodded quickly, stepping away and starting to unbutton your blouse. You went purposely slow, attempting to do a sort of strip tease.

Unfortunately, Bruce didn't seem very patient. He rushed forward, pulling your shirt off with ease, then slid off your pencil skirt. You were left standing outside, on the roof of Stark Tower, in nothing but your bra, panties, and pair of black flat shoes. You rolled your eyes smirking at him while quickly pulling off his own shirt. 

At this point, Bruce was noticeably aroused, and the retraining pants he wore looked almost painful. You went down on your knees, undoing his belt and unzipping his trousers. You slid them off slowly, leaving him in his boxers. You looked up at him, then leaned in, ghosting your lips over the fabric where a tent had grown. Bruce bucked forward lightly, holding back a groan. You smiled mischievously, pulling off his boxers and leaning in once more, wrapping your lips around the tip of his member. 

You began the slow movement, bobbing your head as you took him into your mouth. He groaned loudly, his hand tangling lightly in your hair as you swirled your tongue around the tip of his length. 

He was getting close, his breathing picking up, so you removed your mouth and stood up. He groaned at the loss of your mouth around him, and quickly pulled you down onto the ground. You were partially on his shirt and pants, your skirt near your feet. It made for a better temperature than the cold ground.

You looked up at him, and he moved down, kissing your chest. He licked between your breasts, and you arched your back. He took the opportunity to unhook your bra and pulled it off. He wrapped his lips around a nipple, causing you to gasp. Your eyes were squeezed shut as he moved his mouth from your breast, kissing down to your navel, then your hip. He slipped off your panties, discarding them somewhere, then moved back up to your face. 

You were extremely wet, and your heavy breathing escalated when you felt two fingers dip inside you, moving around in attempt to stretch you a bit. After a few minutes of switching between rubbing the bundle of nerves above your entrance and fingering you, you pulled his face to yours, kissing him harshly. He took the hint and removed his fingers, lining himself up at your entrance.

He kissed you back, then began to slowly move into your wet heat. You opened your mouth mid kiss, unable to make a noise as he began to fill you. After what seemed like an eternity of him moving in, he was fully inside you. He paused, letting you adjust to his size. You nodded quickly, kissing his jaw and bucking your hips experimentally. A wave of pleasure coursed through your lower half, and you groaned at the sensation.

Bruce was breathing hard, and you kissed him deeply as he began to move in and out, quickly gaining speed. He held on to your hips as he thrust continuously in and out, grunting every time he re-entered you.

"Bruce, I'm so close." You gasped, the knot in your lower stomach tightening with each thrust. He nodded, thrusting faster, then moved his hand down, rubbing your clit. You felt yourself tighten around his member, and you threw your head back, letting out a cry of passion, the coil in your stomach finally snapping, sending you into a writhing, twisting mess of an orgasm. You barely noticed when Bruce came inside you, a warm liquid leaking out of you once he pulled out.

You lay there, trying to catch your breath. Your chest was rising and falling quickly as you ran your fingers through Bruce's hair, kissing him sloppily as you relaxed. He moved to lay next to you, pulling you into a hug as you lay on the ground.

It was starting to get a bit chilly, so you welcomed the warmth of him. You lay there for a while - losing track of time as he whispered little things to you, apologizing if he was too forward. You reassured him you were okay, snuggling close to him. He kissed the top of your heard, and the two of you rose, getting your clothes on and cleaning up the dinner, eventually leaving the roof to your room. Bruce walked you to your door, and you took his hand leading him inside the room to spend the night again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay - Summer is approaching so I've been taking advantage of nature n shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked this <3 Next spice will be up within the week!
> 
>  
> 
> If you see anything wrong with the chapter, please let me know, feedback is welcome!


	10. Tony Stark - Spice

You struggled against your restraints, biting back a growl of frustration as the tightly tied roped bit into your wrists with a sharp sting of pain. Jesus, all this because you had to open your big mouth and take a bet...and from Tony of all people! 

"Now now, Y/n, we've been over this. A bet's a bet, and you lost that bet. Now it's time to pay up." Chided Tony, giving you that classic Stark smirk as he stood a few feet in front of you. You rolled your eyes, wondering how he'd managed to convince you to even date him, let alone stay in a steady relationship with him for the past 6 months. You had goosebumps all over your body from the temperature of the room, and because you were completely naked.

"Tony come on, you rigged the whole thing and you know it." You whined, testing the strength of the rope once more, then let your hands relax in defeat. You looked up at him pleadingly, wanting at least a fair chance to get out of this mess.

He chuckled, putting his hands on your forearms and leaning over you, his face a few inches from yours.

"Sounds like you're a sore loser babe." He mocked, and you bit your tongue as you glared at him again, holding back a retort you knew you'd regret - probably even more than you regretted that bet. 

"Maybe next time, you shouldn't agree so quickly to an arm wrestling contest in hopes of a new car without even looking up your opponent." He murmured in a low tone, his mouth moving so it was close to your ear. You huffed, shaking your head as you tried to shrug him away.

"Maybe next time you should wrestle me yourself instead of bribing Thor with god damn poptarts!" You snapped, then breathed in sharply as you felt teeth clamp down on your ear lobe. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood or really hurt you, but it was enough of a shock to shut you up.

You breathed out a small sigh of relief when he let go, quickly pressing his lips behind your ear, then slowly moving down your neck. 

"I think you should just accept the consequences and put that tongue to better use." He said softly, removing his face from your neck. Despite your best intent, he'd still managed to get your heart racing and cheeks flaming. His fingers danced their way up from your collarbone to your chin, lifting your face up to his. You couldn't stop the tiny moan from slipping past your lips, and you mentally cursed yourself for letting him get you to this point.

You'd hoped he didn't notice, but judging from the flash of amusement that crossed his face, you knew he'd heard. Fortunately, he didn't say anything, only brought his lips so they were almost touching yours. You tried to move your face forward to make a connection, but he pulled away, causing you to whimper.

He HAD warned you he was going to make you beg, but at the time you hadn't really thought he'd be able to do that, too caught up in the possibility of him having to go streaking through the entire tower if you'd won to really stop and consider the result of losing the bet.

Even though he'd done so little, you were already craving contact, the simple act of not being able to kiss him was killing you. The grin that was on his face made you shoot a glare at him, but you were certain all he saw was what lay behind that - the mask hiding your pleading gaze. 

He moved away from you, going behind the chair you were tied to and running his fingers through your messy (h/c) hair. You let out a small groan of annoyance, shaking your head slightly. He grumbled something, fisting his hand in your hair and giving it a sharp tug, forcing your head to look up and your neck become exposed. 

You were about to let out a strangled yelp, but a brief moan replaced it when you felt him begin to suck on your neck. Your teeth clamped down on your lower lip, tilting your head back a little bit more in hopes he'd take his mouth a bit further down.

Unfortunately, Tony didn't plan on giving you what you wanted, and immediately retreated from your neck. You let out a sigh of exasperation, letting your shoulders slump and your head drop forward. Your breathing was shallow, but you mentally forced yourself to steady yourself and try not to give in. 

Tony circled you again, then knelt in front of you, prying your knees apart. Your ankles were tied to the front legs of the chair, but you had enough movement to have them pushed into place without hurting you. You grit your teeth when he kissed above your knee, holding back any sort of noise that could possibly surface with a great amount of effort.

He moved to trailing small, slow kisses on the inside of your thigh, working is way up at a tormentingly sluggish pace. Your breathing was slowly growing quicker as he drew closer to what lay between your legs. You made the mistake of being distracted - letting your hips buck slightly when you felt him breathe on your womanhood. He chuckled, pulling away and standing.

You let out a cry of frustration, squeezing your eyes shut and shaking your head.

"God dammit Tony, just fuck me already!" You growled loudly, opening your eyes and looking at him pleadingly. He shook his head, stepping back to admire the work he'd managed to do. The result of you begging for him to touch you seemed to seemed to be getting him excited, as you noticed the hungry look in his eyes. 

"Be patient sweetcheeks, be good and you'll get a reward." He gruffly said, flashing you a cheeky grin. Your head slumped down, shaking from side to side as you refused to look at him. He stepped forward, lightly brushing his fingers along your shoulder. You wanted nothing more than to jump from the touch, but you forced yourself to be still.

This went on for what seemed like hours. Little touches here and there, you forcing yourself not to move or melt into the touch, mentally screaming when his fingers ghosted over your core or danced under your breasts. After however long he'd been teasing you, you were sweating and panting, your eyes yearning for him to do something more.

Tony suddenly untied the ropes that restrained you, lifting you up without effort and slamming you against the wall. You let out a yelp of surprise, but it quickly turned into a moan when his lips connected with yours. It was hot and desperate, and you returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. 

Your legs wrapped around his waist and tugged on his hair. You opened your mouth, welcoming his tongue with no hesitation. The pink muscle twirled and swirled with your own, wrestling as he grinded himself against you. He was still wearing his pants, so the fabric rubbing against your wetness felt harsh...but in a strangely arousing way.

You moaned softly, moving your hand down to un-zip his jeans, trying to tug them down as quickly as you could. 

"Ah ah ah" Tony said, pulling away and smirking at you. He set you down to stand against the wall, and you growled in annoyance at the loss of contact. He slowly pulled down his pants, taking his boxers down with him. You bit your lip as his erect member came into view, your breath hitching.

He grinned, embracing you again and lifting you to lean against the wall. Your legs flew around his waist once more, resuming the position you'd been in before. You leaned your head back to expose your neck as he began to suck on a sensitive spot near the middle of your neck. 

You bucked your hips as you felt his member line up with your wet entrance. You whined when he pulled away, but it was quickly interrupted when he slammed himself into you. You yelled out something unrecognizable, digging your nails into his shoulders as he waited for you to adjust to him being inside you. You rolled your hips, testing it out and nodded. 

With the go ahead, Tony lifted you and slammed you down on his length. You screamed out his name multiple times, a knot forming in your core. With a few more thrusts, you were trembling, nearing your breaking point. Right when you were about to climax, he pulled out, leaving you to feel empty. 

"Tony you fuckhead!" You yelled, thrashing around as your growing orgasm began to fade. He grinned, holding you in place, then thrust into you harshly. You cried out as brief shock rippled through your body. He went at a seemingly impossible pace, and the speed he entered and exited you at had you quickly nearing the finish line again.

Tony reached between your bodies and found the small bundle of nerves above your entrance. It only took the combination of a few more thrusts and a few small movements from his finger to push you over the edge. You tensed up as you reached your high, everything seeming to stop. Your head pressed against the wall as your stared at the ceiling. You barely noticed his lips on your throat, as the wave of pleasure that washed over you seemed to block out everything. 

You moaned loudly, your legs trembling around Tony's waist as he slowed down, rolling his hips into yours. You slowly crashed down from your blissful state, your chest heaving and body sweaty. You felt him finish inside you, pulling out and letting your legs reach the floor. You pressed your forehead against his with your eyes closed, trying to let your breath return back to normal.

You were glad he still had his arms around you, because your legs felt like jelly. You opened your eyes and looked at him, shaking your head.

"You're kind of an ass, you know that right?" You said softly, a wave of exhaustion washing over you. He chuckled, kissing your forehead, causing you to smile.

"C'mon, you and I both need a shower." He said with a wink, and you mentally groaned, knowing he was ready for round two. You were just glad you could save the kinky stuff for after you'd had time to recover from that evening's experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient on this chapter! Feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Clint's spice will be next, get ready for someone joining the mile high club ;)
> 
> If you notice anything wrong with this chapter please let me know!


	11. Clint Barton - Spice

Being a flight attendant had always been your dream career. Travelling, meeting new people, not to mention the excitement of exploring whatever city or country you landed in during your down-time. The schedule was chaotic - that was true, but whether you were working at 4 in the morning on a trip to Holland or 9pm on a flight to New York, you didn't care. You loved your job.

The only downside was relationships. Friendships were no problem at all, as they understood that you were dedicated to your job, but every past boyfriend had been too clingy, too over-protective, wanting you to quit so you'd have to depend on them. It was a given with this job that you were going to be hit on, and it happened, but every guy you'd tried to date didn't like that.

You could understand the reason they didn't like it, but in all honesty you kind of did. You never cheated or did anything like that, but it was almost some sort of weird confidence boost. 

That's what ended the last relationship. You'd re-kindled an old flame from high school, James Marion. He'd gotten pretty successful since graduating despite having been the dork of the school, shy, nervous, and a bit geeky. You were the complete opposite - a lot of guys wanted to have you as arm-candy at the time, and you were constantly having to turn them down, just because you'd had no interest in dating jerks who just wanted to get in your pants.

When being paired during an English assignment, you and James had gotten to know each other pretty well, and eventually he asked you out. You lasted up until college when he went to New York for school and you headed off to California for flight attended courses.  
It was a sad breakup, but you'd been on a flight to New York, and he ended up boarding the plane you were attending. The rest was history and you two began dating again when you had the time.

Unfortunately, he'd gotten impatient with your constant absence, choosing to break things off with you for some gold digging whore. It'd hurt, but you pushed yourself to ignore your heartache and pour yourself into your job, convincing yourself that his ego had gotten the best of him and that it wasn't your fault.

You were on a flight leaving New York, helping an elderly couple get to their proper seats. It was a pretty light trip - not many passengers. It'd be an easy flight, but probably boring since there were only a handful of people. You sighed, nodding as the last few trickled onto the flight.

You bent down to pick up a ticket that had fallen, but someone snatched it up before you reached it. You looked up, holding your breath when your gaze met a startlingly blue pair of eyes. A smirk crossed the man's face, and you swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat, quickly standing up and stepping aside to let him take his seat. 

"Thanks." He said with a wink and you felt your cheeks redden. What the hell was happening right now? You'd never let someone make you feel like this while on the job, always able to ignore their attempts to flirt, brushing it off with a clever retort usually involving sarcasm. You took a deep breath, nodding as the airplane door was latched shut.

You got through the plane safety instructions smoothly, glad when the flight began. Once the seat belt light went off and passengers were safe to move around the cabin, you prepared the cart to start distributing drinks. You made it down the aisles, giving the old couple a couple of orange juices, a teenage boy a coke, and a business man some tea.

Finally you made it to where the man sat. You paused, glancing at your reflection in the coffee pot before sighing. You put on a smile and pushed the cart to where he was seated. 

"Can I get you anything to drink?" You asked, casually glancing him over as you waited for an answer. He was in great shape - visibly muscular but not in a bulky overpowering way. Tan skin, short spiky light brown hair. His eyes though, you couldn't get over just how bright of a blue they were. He raised an eyebrow, and you blinked, shaking your head.

"Pardon?" You asked, and he chuckled, gesturing to the coffee pot. 

"Can I get a coffee?" He asked, and you realized he must have asked you when you zoned out. Your cheeks grew hot again, and you quickly poured him a cup, setting it down for him on the tray.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a second there." You said quickly, turning to get the cart and leave. You froze when you felt a firm grip wrap around your wrist. You turned slowly, seeing he'd stood up, now holding onto your wrist. You knit your eyebrows together, staring at his hand gripping you, then looked up at him. His eyes had grown dark, and he leaned in, whispering in your ear.

"Are you apart of any clubs, Y/n?" he asked, and your stomach did a flip. You briefly wondered how he knew your name, then mentally face palmed when you realized you had a name tag for a reason. You watched him in confusion. Clubs? You opened your mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I'll take that as a no." He said softly, letting go and sitting down in his seat, lacing his fingers together and propping his arms up on his elbows, leaning forward as he looked up at you. Clubs...did he mean? Oh god.

"I um...yeah I'm not in any clubs.." You finally squeaked out, a shiver going down your spine as he noticeably checked you out. You were overly curious about who this man was, as he didn't seem like your average guy. He seemed strangely familiar, and you picked your brain as you tried to recall where you'd seen this man. Maybe he was from a male underwear magazine, he surely had the body for it.

"My name's Clint by the way. Clint Barton." Came a casual voice, and you took a step back as alarm bells went off in your head. Clint Barton...Hawkeye. One of the Avengers. Sure, you didn't live in New York, but you'd had friends and family who were killed or scarred for life during the attack. One thing came into your mind as you look at him.

"Thank you." You whispered, sitting down in the seat next to him, watching him with wide eyes. He raised an eyebrow, looking curious. You took a deep breath, explaining.

"My youngest sister...she was in New York during the attack and...and she was almost killed but you...Hawkeye, saved her." You whispered, and Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. 

"You're Lindsay's older sister." He said with a nod, and you blinked, looking dumbfounded. When you went to speak, he beat you to it. "I kept tabs on her for a little while to make sure she was okay. Same with a few other people who were almost killed, didn't want them slipping into any sort of PTSD episodes without someone there to help. I thought you looked familiar, but I couldn't be sure." He said quickly, and you felt tears well up in your eyes. 

You shook your head, glancing around. Everyone was busy with their own conversations. The elderly couple had fallen asleep, the teenage boy was playing some game on his phone, and the business man was watching a movie on a tablet. You bit your lip, looking at Clint.

"Are you apart any clubs Clint?" You murmured, leaning in a bit closer. He flashed a grin and stood up, tilting his head to where the curtain separated first class from coach. You quickly pushed the cart into the curtain, Clint following close behind. You glanced back, seeing your coworker had everything covered. You drew the curtain closed, glad first class was empty for once. 

You turned around, not even getting the chance to prepare yourself before his lips were planted on yours. They were softer than you'd expected, and you practically melted into the kiss. His hand ran through your hair, deepening the kiss quickly. You let out a small, soft moan when your lips parted, and he stepped back, unbuttoning your uniform jacket, then moved to unbutton your white blouse.

Once your top half was bare aside from your bra, he moved to take off his own shirt, soon moving onto his belt. You stepped forward, stilling his hand, then took over, slowly slipping his belt out of the loops, then unzipping his jeans. You tugged them down, then slipped off your skirt, leaving you in nothing but your bra and panties, him in his boxers. You looked up at him, noticing just how large he was. You were a bit worried, but he quickly kissed you, picking you up without any effort whatsoever and walking over to one of the large, comfy seats in the cabin. He set you down, moving from kissing your lips, to your cheek, jawline, down your neck to your collar bone. 

He was rubbing small circles on your thighs, and you bucked your hips when his lips connected with a small spot just below your collar bone. You felt him smirk against your skin, then began to suck, grazing his teeth against the spot. Your eyes fluttered shut and your breathing increased. His hands traveled a bit higher, and you moaned softly when is hand squeezed your ass. He removed his mouth from your neck, kissing between your breasts. You thanked your lucky stars you wore your nice bra today, regretting how mad you were when your comfier ones were all dirty that morning. It had a front clasp, and he managed to undo it with his teeth easily.

You arched your back when his lips ghosted over your nipple, gripping onto the armrest of the seat. His lips kissed down, wrapped his mouth around the sensitive bud. He swirled his tongue around, and your hand traveled up to his hair, tugging ever so slightly. He let out a small groan, and you smirked, tugging again. He removed his mouth, looking up at you.

"Darlin, I'm going to do so much to you if you keep that up." He growled lowly, and you tugged on his hair again, a cheeky grin plastered on your face. He leaned in, kissing you harshly. You let his tongue enter your mouth, but tried fighting for dominance within your mouth, quickly losing the battle. His hands moved to your thighs again, slipping underneath and picking you up, moving to the luxury leather couch that was in the corner of the first class cabin.

He lay you down, one knee in between your legs. He kept kissing you, exploring every inch of your mouth while you ran your hand up and down his strong muscular arm. He parted from you, sitting up to hook his fingers in your panties, sliding them down and letting them fall to the ground. You felt a bit self conscious, realizing that you were completely naked in front of this man. You blushed, turning your head away quickly with your eyes shut, trying to avoid the feeling of him looking at every square inch of your body.

"Look at me." He murmured, putting his palm on your cheek. You looked up at him, biting your lower lip out of habit. "You're so god damn beautiful, Y/n." He murmured, closing the space between your mouths yet again, only this time the kiss wasn't as hasty. It was more...real. He took his time with the kiss, this time letting you mold the intensity and speed of it. 

Your hand traveled down his chest, tracing down his abs, then settling on the elastic waist band of his boxers. He hitched his breath when your hand brushed over his hard member, and this time it was your turn to smirk. He growled lightly, then tugged on your lower lip with his teeth. Your smirk vanished and you quickly tugged down his underwear, and he parted to sit up and remove them from his legs, tossing them with the growing pile of clothing.

He returned to leaning over you, sliding his hand down your body slowly. You gasped involuntarily when his hand cupped your sex, and didn't even have a chance to process the feeling, because he slipped a finger into your wet slit. You moaned, arching your back as your eyelids fluttered closed. He slipped a second finger inside, and you scratched his shoulder a bit, hoping your nails didn't break the skin, but too caught up in the feeling he was giving you to stop and apologize.

He moved his fingers in and out at a steady, slow pace, curling them inside you. When he did that, he hit a spot inside you, causing you to moan loudly. You covered your mouth with your hand, biting on your finger to try and keep quiet. Clint grinned, leaning down and moving your hand from your face, replacing your finger with his mouth. He started to pick up speed, moving his fingers in and out quicker. You felt your lower half tighten around his digits, breathing quicker. 

He finally moved his thumb against your clit, and you came. Seizing up completely, no sound came out for a moment as your body clenched around him. You moaned loudly, but he covered your mouth with his, capturing the noise you emitted. He pulled out his fingers, giving you a chance for your orgasm to fade. Once your body relaxed a bit, he lined up his erect length with your wet entrance. He had his hands firmly on your hips to keep you in place, and you kissed him deeply, knowing his size was going to hurt at first.

Clint broke the kiss, murmuring your name against your lips, then pushed into you slowly. Your eyes flew open, a tight pain erupting from your core. You couldn't make any sound, briefly going into shock as he continued to move inside you. You were gasping by the time he was fully within you, and he stilled, letting you adjust to his size while he kissed the tears from your cheeks.

You lay there for a moment, just looking up at him with wide eyes, breathing heavily. You rocked your hips experimentally, nearly losing it when a wave of pleasure washed over you, taking over the pain. You gave his arm a small squeeze, and he began to move, pulling out a fraction then pushing back in. 

He kept that up for god knows how long, moving out a little more each time, then thrusting back in. You were a moaning writhing mess by the time he was at the point of nearly being all the way out before thrusting in harshly. You tugged on his hair again, capturing his mouth with yours as you pushed against his thrusts each time.

He picked up speed, and you could feel yourself nearing your climax again, and judging by his shallow breathing so was he. You deepened the kiss, so close to finishing. He pushed his hand between your bodies and found that sensitive bundle of nerves once more, only giving it a few touches before your orgasm washed over you again. You cried out, too caught up in the wave of pleasure to care about the other passengers and your coworker to hear you.

Clint groaned, finishing inside you quickly after, then pulled out. You felt something wet and warm drip out of you, but you were too busy trying to catch your breath to care. Clint stood up, lifting you off the couch so he could lay down, letting you settle on top of him with your head lazily on his chest. You closed your eyes, feeling exhausted. You smiled when you felt his lips connect with the top of your head, and you looked up at him.

"Welcome to the Mile high club, Y/n." He murmured, and you let out a small laugh, shaking your head, hoping this wasn't a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd save being in a plane for Hawkeye considering what I'd assume to be a "heights fetish", so I hope you guys enjoyed this spice! <3
> 
> Any feedback is welcome, and prepare for the God of Thunder's thighs ladies and gents!
> 
> Any errors spotted are to be immediately reported to senorita muah, and you'll get a cookie as a reward. <3
> 
> Thanks again guys!


	12. Thor - Spice

A loud thunk awoke you from your slumber. You shot up, looking around wildly in confusion, momentarily forgetting where you were. Blinking the sleep from your eyes, you remembered - you had spent the night with Thor again. 

Since him and Jane broke up, Thor and you had grown consistently closer to one another. Not just on missions or during training, during your downtime, free time, in fact you spent nearly every waking moment together. It escalated to you spending your nights in each other's beds. However, you'd yet to sleep with him.

Odd, yes, considering you knew you both had very intense feelings for one another, feelings you'd both confessed, but you just hadn't felt ready to become that intimate. 

At least, that's what you'd convinced yourself was the reason. In all honesty, you wanted nothing more than to take that leap, but there were many things stopping you from acting on those feelings. For one, you were pretty self conscious of your body. It was due to years of your older step-brother and step-mother insulting you about how ugly you were, how you had nothing a boy would ever like about you, and how you had nothing attractive about you. It was no wonder you had such a hard time taking any sort of compliment. When Thor called you beautiful in the morning, you'd struggle to hide your face under the blankets, a struggle that never really worked, as he'd pull you into a bear-hug. 

The next reason was because of stories you'd been told. For a god, you assumed he was pretty heavily "equipped", and you'd heard horror stories from friends that it hurt like hell the first time, especially if the first time was...large. 

Finally, it was the expectation on his part. You knew him and Jane had been intimate, and she was...well she had been perfect, whereas you looked at yourself as incompetent in comparison to her. He was probably expecting something mind-blowing, and you were terrified if you didn't live up to that, he'd regret his breakup with Jane much more than he did in the beginning. 

You blinked as you heard another thunk, sliding out of the large comfy bed and looking around carefully. You realized it must have just been Thor getting dressed before he went down for breakfast, and you smiled, shaking your head as you wondered what he'd broken this time while hopping around to pull on the "pesky" Midguardian clothing that Tony had insisted he wear. 

You stretched, then wandered over to the bathroom, wanting a shower. You shut the door, forgetting to lock in behind you as you pulled out a towel from under the sink. It was a fluffy light blue towel, and you briefly brought it against your cheek, stifling another yawn before handing it on the towel rack. You rubbed your eyes, looking at yourself in the mirror. You stuck your tongue out at your reflection, then turned away, getting undressed. You pulled off the larger than your frame t-shirt you'd borrowed from Thor, tossing it into the hamper, following quickly with your panties and pajama shorts. 

You turned on the shower, closing the frosted glass door behind you as you got in. The water temperature wasn't quite as warm as you liked it, so you let out a small squeak as the cold shocked your body. You shrunk against the shower wall, avoiding the water stream. You stuck your hand under the water, glad when the temperature was much warmer. You wet your hair, pumping some shampoo onto your hand. 

You lathered it in your h/l hair, rinsing before putting conditioner in. You rinsed that, then grabbed the shower poof, squeezing some body wash on it and beginning to lather it up. You froze when you heard the door open, your eyes widening when you realized you'd forgotten to lock the door behind you. Oh god.

You heard footsteps come to the shower door, then it opened. Your eyes widened when you saw it was Thor...but a completely nude Thor.

He stepped into the shower with you, shutting the door behind you as his body shielded you from the water. You leaned against the shower wall, just looking up at him. You had covered - or attempted to cover your body, but his arm reached out to gently pry your hands away from your body. He leaned down to your height, kissing you gently. Your lips moved against his, your hand moving from his grasp to cup his cheek. His stubble tickled your palm, but you didn't pull away.

You were the one to deepen the kiss, moving your lips against his in a more heated embrace. You felt one of his hands settle on your waist, and you moved closer to him. Your bare chest pressed against his upper body, and you could feel his erect member pressing onto your stomach.

"I've been waiting for this so long my love." He murmured when you pulled away to catch your breath. You glanced down at your bodies, biting your lower lip in hesitation. You wanted to do this, you needed to, but the chicken inside you was starting to come out again.

Fortunately, Thor lifted you by your waist, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He quickly kissed you, tugging gently on your bottom lip. You let out a soft moan, and while he supported you with one arm, his other hand trailed up your warm, wet skin. Starting at your thigh, trailing up to your rear, giving a gentle squeeze. You opened your mouth in brief surprise, and he took advantage to invade your mouth with his tongue.

You were tentative at first, but eventually let his tongue intertwine with yours, his hand still roaming up your spine, moving forward to cup your breast. When his hand reached the sensitive skin of your nipple, your hips bucked a little, and you were rewarded with the slightest touch of his member near the bundle of nerves above your entrance. You felt Thor smirk against your mouth, but you didn't care. You tried grinding against him a little more, but he lifted you out of the way. You let out a whimper, smacking his shoulder lightly as a complaint. He gave you a cheeky grin, and you nearly jumped out of his grasp when you felt his member lining up with your entrance. He kissed you gently, giving you a reassuring smile. You nodded, closing your eyes as you pressed your forehead against his.

He held your waist firmly, your legs still wrapped around his. You felt the tip of his length push inside you, and you winced, a sharp pain erupting in your lower half. You shuddered, slowly letting him slide you down him. Many inches later, you were breathing heavily, not sure if the water running down your face was from the still running shower, sweat, or tears. Maybe all of the above. 

Thor kissed you deeply, trying to help distract you from the sharp pain. You kissed him gratefully, and after a few moments of staying still, you experimentally rolled your hips. A ripple of dull pain shot through you, but it was paired with a pretty intense feeling of pleasure. You let out a soft moan into the kiss, and Thor pulled away, silently asking if you were ready.

"I'll tell you...I'll tell you if I need t-to stop." You stammered, still letting that feeling course through you. He nodded, kissing you deeply once more as his slowly pulled out, then moved back in. He started up a steady pace, in and out, in and out. 

After a bit, he started speeding up, thrusting in and out harder each time. You were moaning rather loudly,grinding yourself down each time he thrust inside you. You felt an intense pressure starting to build in your core, feeling like a rope was being tied into a tight knot, close to snapping.

"Thor I'm close" You gasped, leaning your head back and squeezing your eyes shut as you concentrated on the feeling. Thor kissed your neck, sucking on your skin as he moved one of his hands between you, his hand finding the pearl above your entrance. He rubbed it quickly, and your eyes shot open. The knot snapped, and a wave of pleasure washed over you, your body clenching and squeezing around Thor's member. You trembled as you rode out your high, feeling Thor finish inside you. 

He didn't pull out until you were slumped against him, still holding you close to him as you recovered from your orgasm.

You opened your eyes, noticing that there were red scratches on his shoulders, realizing you must have dug your nails into his back.

"I scratched you I'm sorry." You mumbled drowsily, tracing your finger over each mark gently. He chuckled, kissing the top of your head softly before speaking.

"I've had much more unpleasant battle wounds." He murmured, letting you stand, but still supported you heavily. You laughed lightly, nodding before looking up at him.

"Now I need a shower even more." You said softly, and he grinned, grabbing the shower poof you'd dropped and squirting some body wash on it, gesturing for you to turn around. You sighed contentedly as he began to wash your back, letting yourself relax into the touches. 

After your shower, you stepped out and wrapped your towel around you, but Thor snatched it away. You blushed heavily, trying to tug it away, but he held it above his head so you couldn't reach.

"I think you look much better without this bothersome cloth." He said with a smirk, and you pouted, turning and sauntering out of the bathroom to find another one of his shirts to put on, letting out a small squeak when he dashed after you, lifted you up, and tossed you onto the bed, crawling over you to kiss you gently - lovingly.

"I love you Thor." you whispered, and he smiled against your lips.

"I love you too Y/n." He murmured, kissing your nose as he pulled you into a hug, your both nude bodies becoming tangled with the sheets, and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience with this Spice, and I hope you enjoy the shower sex with Thor ;) <3 
> 
> Get ready for some one on one with Loki guys! ;3
> 
> If you see any errors or something doesn't seem right in this chapter, please let me know! all feedback is welcome, so fire away you wonderful people you. <3


	13. Loki - Spice

Libraries were your comfort zone. Any time you were stressed or worried or having a bad time, you'd retreat to a corner with a beanbag chair and a good book. You were a regular visitor of the literature smorgasbord, and you could bet you'd read nearly all the books that were worth reading.

Once you graduated, you managed to get a job at the library closest to you. It was almost a dream come true, your naturally shy and skittish nature fit perfectly in your surrounding environment and on quiet days when you were the only one there, you were able to spend hours just reading and sorting through books.

Today was one of those days - the library wasn't completely empty, but due to the large building, the three people who were browsing were barely noticeable. You kept an absentminded eye on them, making sure they weren't doing anything impolite or just plain dumb with the books. You settled behind the checkout desk, waiting for them to finish so you could get to sorting the returned books, then retreat to your corner to start reading a new book that had come into the system. 

Finally, FINALLY, the few people left, checking out the books they'd decided on borrowing. You waved goodbye, letting out a small sigh of relief. You turned and started loading the books from the return bin onto the desk, checking them into the system as returned before putting them up on a cart. Once you'd sorted them all, you began bringing them to their correct spot on the shelves. 

You set down a children's book, nearly jumping out of your skin when you heard the bell from the door chime - signalling someone was here. You frowned, moving away from the cart to peek around the shelf you stood behind. You stepped out, looking around in confusion. 

Odd, nobody was there. You frowned then shrugged, thinking maybe you imagined it. You turned to continue sorting the books, but were startled to find a tall, lithe raven haired man picking up a book from the cart, casually leaning against the shelf as he read the inside cover. You had to cover your mouth in order not to let out a squeak of surprise, biting down on your tongue.

"May I help you with anything?" You asked after uncovering your mouth, watching him carefully. He simply shrugged, stepping closer. 

"I just needed to hide from some...acquaintances for a little while, although I don't mind reading at all. Fortunate choice to come in here." He mumbled, and you thought maybe he was talking to himself. You took a step back from him, chewing on your fingernail nervously.

"Well um...what do you like to read then?" You asked, thinking maybe helping him settle down with a book or two might keep him away from you. He raised an eyebrow, stepping forward again. You backed up some more, but soon found yourself backed against the sturdy bookshelf. He reached his hand out toward your face, and you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to turn your face away.

You peeked open your eyes as you watched his hand retreat, a small thread coming from your hair.

"I believe this may not be apart of your hair." He said with a smirk, and you let out a shaky laugh, nodding in agreement. God, you were always so nervous when interacting with people in a one on one situation. You watched him discard the string into his pocket, and you chewed on your fingernail again, a bad habit you'd picked up when you were very young.

"To answer your question, I prefer advanced literature, mythology and mortals views on the topic have always been my preference." He said with a small chuckle, and you frowned, wondering why he said mortals. Odd choice of wording, but you shrugged it off.

"Alright, follow me then please." You said quickly, then started walking toward the mythology section. You glanced back, stopping when you saw he was gone. How the hell? You turned back to the direction of the mythology section, only to find he was standing about 10 feet in front of you. Were you really so tired that you didn't see him pass you? Wow.

"Over here correct?" He called and you nodded, making your way over to where he stood. You gestured to the books.

"There's a bunch of dividers that say which religions or cultures each myth belongs to, Greek, Norse, Roman, Mayan, Egyptian and so on. I um, I'll be over by the counter when you're ready to check something out if you want." You said quickly, then turned to leave. You was stopped when he tugged on your wrist, raising an eyebrow at you.

"Which one would you suggest I read out of personal opinion?" He asked, and you paused, hesitating. You weren't sure if he was just asking out of amusement to mock your opinion, or if he genuinely wanted to know. You pulled your arm away from his grip, and walked over to the Norse mythology texts. 

"I always thought the Norse mythology stuff was pretty intriguing. I particularly liked the stories of um..." You paused, the name on the tip of your tongue, but for some reason you couldn't say it. You shook your head. "It doesn't matter, I just like the stories." You said quickly, looking at your feet. The man cleared his throat, stepping forward and putting a slender finger under your chin, lifting your head.

"Say the name." He commanded, and you opened your mouth, staring up at him with mixed feelings. Fear, wonder, confusion, but for some reason among those feelings, the tiniest shred of arousal was one of them.

"I-I...the stories of L-Loki...the god of mischief." You stammered, your knees feeling like jelly as his gaze connected with yours. His bright green eyes seemingly looking through into your mind. The smallest smirk formed on his lips, and he stepped back, pulling his hand away from your head. You let out a small breath, not even realizing you'd been holding it in.

"I figured as much. you have good taste my dear." He murmured, stepping behind you. His hand touched your shoulder lightly, tracing his finger along your back, moving your h/c hair to reveal your neck. You flinched when you felt his warm breath on your newly visible neck, but didn't move away. You couldn't move away...no matter how many times you begged your feet to move.

His lips connected with your skin, and you tilted your head back a little, biting down on your lower lip. "You will do as I say, Y/n." He murmured, kissing another part of your neck.

"H-how do you know my name." You breathed out. You didn't wear a name tag, and didn't have a name on your desk or anything like that. 

"You have three guesses. Each wrong guess you take off a clothing article of my choice." He cooed into your ear, and you shuddered, shaking your head. You didn't want to play this game, but you were still frozen. "Guess, little dove." He murmured, kissing behind your ear.

"D-did we have a class in Highschool together?" You managed, and mentally cursed as you felt him grin against your skin, reaching forward and unbuttoning your blouse, slipping it off in no time at all. 

"Next guess." He repeated, and you squeezed your eyes shut as you tried to think. He mentioned he was hiding from people...

"E-escaped criminal from a maximum security prison?" You squeaked, and he shook his head, sliding his hand down your body, giving your rear a slight squeeze before slipping off your skirt. You were left in your bra and panties, shoes as well but you doubted those would count.

"One more guess" He purred, and you mentally screamed at yourself, trying to think of you'd ever seen him, or heard of him. You spent so long concentrating, he'd started counting down.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..." He murmured, his hands dancing along your bare skin. You opened your mouth to speak but you couldn't. "five, four, three, two..." He continued, and you moaned out the only name you could think of when he palmed your breast through your bra.

"L-Loki!" You exclaimed and fire went to your cheeks. You'd said it right when he reached one.

"Correct, but too late. He grinned, nodding, but continued to reach around and unclasp your bra. It fell off of your upper body, and he tossed it down with the rest of your clothing, leaving you in your panties. You gasped when he pinched your left nipple, arching your back. You leaned into him, noticing that he wasn't the only one who was aroused.

"Please" You whimpered as he twisted the bud of sensitive flesh on your breast gently between his finger and thumb.

"Please what?" He asked innocently, moving his hand to the other breast to give it the same treatment. 

"T-take me." You whispered, briefly shocked at your outburst, and you felt him grin against your shoulder. You yelped in surprise when he turned you around quickly to face him, his mouth capturing yours in a heated kiss. Your hands settled on his chest, eyes closed as you returned the kiss desperately. 

Loki suddenly picked you up, and your legs immediately wrapped around his waist. He had you backed up against one of the bookshelves, and in the back of your mind you wished he hadn't, as the knocked over books would be a pain in the ass to clean up later on. 

He broke the kiss, raising an eyebrow. "Pain in the ass to clean eh? Well I supposed those beanbag chairs would be more comfortable." He murmured, trailing kisses down your neck. You gasped when he hit a sweet spot, distracting you from your original question on how the hell he knew that.

He turned around, carrying you with him toward the beanbags before setting you down on one. He leaned over you, returning his mouth to yours. You moaned softly into the kiss, and he took the chance to poke his tongue into your slightly open mouth. You didn't fight it, your hand gravitating to his hair. You tugged on his long raven locks as your tongue swirled around his. He groaned into your mouth, and you felt a small wave of amusement upon finding out this basic stranger had a hair pulling kink. He broke away, snapping his fingers. 

Your eyes widened in astonishment when every article of clothing on his body vanished, and you scrambled backward, clutching onto the beanbag's fabric. He chuckled, taking your wrists and pinning them over your head against the wall that the chair was backed up against. 

"Now now, we must not start things we cannot finish...and this is something we can definitely finish." He chided, and your stomach did a little flip, quickly scolding yourself for allowing the dominance of this man turn you on to extent it had. You opened your mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance as he was already kissing you as he had before.

You let out a small squeak of surprise when his free hand palmed over your panty-covered sex, but the squeak quickly turned into a moan as he rubbed through the fabric. The texture of the fabric moving against your womanhood roughly was getting your heart rate up and despite your best intent, your juices flowing. 

Loki seemed to notice, as he dipped his finger inside your panties, stroking briefly against your slit before delving it into your wet folds. 

You moaned loudly, arching your back as he slipped a second finger inside you, stimulating your clit with his thumb. He scissored his fingers within you, and you'd stopped returning his kisses, your mouth stuck in a seemingly permanent "O" shape. You were on the verge of reaching your climax, but he retreated from your lower half, causing you to let out a frustrated growl. He chuckled, sliding off your panties and discarding them somewhere - you didn't really care - before lining up his stiff member against your soaking entrance.

You were about to speak, but he thrust harshly inside you. You let out a cry of pain, digging your nails into his back as he sucked on your neck.

Loki stilled inside you, letting you adjust. You were trembling all over from the shock of his "barging" into your core. Eventually though, your breathing wasn't as labored and the pain had ebbed away. You relaxed your hands that had still been clutching his shoulders, and he slowly moved out a fraction. 

The feeling of him moving inside you sent a ripple of pleasure through your lower abdomen, and you gasped. He quickly moved his mouth from your neck to your lips, stifling your gasps and mewls of ecstasy. He started to pick up speed, the pressure building steadily within your belly. He angled himself to reach a bit deeper within you, and his pubic bone rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves above your entrance. 

Your eyes flew open, nearly bugging out of your skull as your orgasm erupted within you, causing your whole body to seize up. You cried out loudly, thankful that the library was empty and nobody was around to hear the moans and cries erupting from you. Your thrashing and writhing around caused Loki to finish quickly after you, pulling out immediately after. 

You lay on the beanbag for a moment, waiting for your breathing to return to normal. You propped yourself up on your elbows, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. He smirked as he watched you, then froze when the chime of the door sounded. He disappeared in a cloud of green mist. You looked around, dashing quickly to get your clothing and hastily trying to cover yourself.

Someone - more like many someones - stepped around the corner of the shelf you were changing behind, and you yelped. Standing there was the famously known team of avengers - minus one incredible Hulk. The mask on Iron Man's suit opened, and Tony Stark let out a long whistle as you covered yourself quickly.

"M-may I help you?" You stammered in a squeaky tone, your cheeks flaming with embarrassment. Steve Rogers - aka Captain America - had ducked his head to avoid looking at you. Thor was looking at you with both eyebrows raised, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched you. Hawkeye had already left the building, and Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, had a small smirk on her face.

"Uh no...sorry to bother you ma'am" Steve said quickly, ushering everyone out the way they came. You overhead Tony saying something about needing to come to libraries more often, and you quickly locked the door after they left, glancing down to realize you'd put your shirt on backwards and skirt on inside out.

You let out a shaky laugh, retreating to the bathroom to fix your appearance, still wondering what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some one on one with Bucky ladies and gents! ;) That metal arm may or may not come into play, so be ready for anything!
> 
> If you notice any errors or something doesn't quite seem right, please let me know!
> 
> Also, please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Feedback is always welcome, good and bad!


	14. Bucky Barnes - Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for the lack of activity lately! I've been super busy with schoolwork, finding a job, and summer stuff.
> 
> I'll be able to work more this week though, seeing as I finished my English course. Thank you very much for your patience, and I hope you enjoy the spice of Bucky ;) <3
> 
> The very first Not So Nice chapter will be up by Thursday, possibly even tomorrow! Get ready for some drama with Steve! <3
> 
> If you noticed anything wrong with the chapter, please let me know! Feedback is always welcome, so, SEND ME LOOOOOVE <3
> 
> Thank you again for being so patient!

"Bucky" You moaned softly, your eyes squeezed shut as you lay on your bed. Your leg was tangled in the sheets as your toes curled and your back arched ever so slightly. Your hand was tugging at the hem of your shirt, and your lips parted as your breathing grew shallower. The fact that this was happening baffled you, and you wondered how you even got to this point.

Wait, how did you get to this point? You scrunched your eyebrows together as you tried to think, not able to remember any events that led up to this moment.

You opened your eyes, sitting up in confusion. You blinked the sleep from your eyes, looking around with a dazed expression. You were completely alone in your room, nobody was in sight, and you heard no sound from anywhere in your apartment. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." you muttered, tearing away the sheets and scrambling out of your bed. 

Welp, apparently your subconscious mind was a pervert. Great. You couldn't even remember the last time you'd had a dream of that context, and you felt your cheeks grow hot as you realized you'd been dreaming of Bucky.

Of all the guys you knew, why did Bucky have to be the one you knew you could never have? He was too damaged, too hard to predict...and most of all too perfect. 

You'd been a secretary at Stark Tower for the past four years, and you'd been lucky enough to meet and get to know most of the avengers - Thor, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Tony fucking Stark, Clint Rogers, even Natasha Romanov. You'd been a little starstruck in the beginning, but eventually you became pretty accustomed to the fact that you worked around the heroes of New York and the world. 

At least, until Steve introduced you to his best friend from before he was frozen, James Buchanan Barnes, aka Bucky, aka the Winter Soldier. You'd been attracted to him from the very beginning, the way he'd called you Doll when being introduced, the way he studied every visible part of you, it gave you goosebumps. 

You'd unfortunately let yourself develop the biggest crush on Bucky, and although you'd tried extremely hard to distance yourself from him, tried to keep yourself from thinking of him, your emotions had a different plan. You let out a small sigh, glancing at the clock on your bed-side table, yelping in surprise when you saw the time. You had barely an hour to get ready, get breakfast, then walk 30 minutes to work. Shit.

Even better, the only clean clothing you seemed to be able to find, was a black pencil skirt that was two inches shorter than your usual apparel, and a white blouse with the top two buttons missing. You bit your lip, shaking your head and you threw the clothes on, fixing your hair into something more presentable and professional, then grabbed your comfy black flats and slipped them on. 

You went to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel, putting it into the toaster and turning it on. You were watching the clock with a frown as you silently pleaded for it to toast faster while you put on deodorant. You'd never been late before, and to be honest you prided yourself on your usual punctuality. You knew that Tony would wear you down into telling him why the hell you were late, and you were NOT willing to tell him that it was all because of a god damn wet dream. You were determined not to BE late in the first place though, so if you had it your way you wouldn't even have to have that conversation with him.

Finally, FINALLY, the toaster popped up, and you smeared butter and strawberry cream cheese on it before dashing out of your apartment, grabbing your purse and locking the door quickly. You waved a hasty hello to your neighbor as you ran down the stairs of the building, beginning the brisk walk to your job.

Surprisingly, you made it there in exactly 26 minutes, thankful that crosswalk signals were on your side for once. You dashed into the building, breaking into a run as the elevator doors began to close. You stumbled inside the elevating compartment, breathing out a sigh of relief. You had briefly closed your eyes to catch your breath, and when you opened them you realized you weren't alone in the elevator.

Bucky was standing in the corner opposite of you, watching you with eyebrows quirked up quizzically. Your eyes widened and you immediately stood up a little straighter. His gaze looked you over, and you felt the heat rise to your cheeks when his gaze settled on your more-than-usual exposed chest a little longer before looking at your short shirt. You quickly tugged the skirt down a little more, clutching your purse to your chest in attempt to cover it.

The only reason you'd even walked out of your home like this was because you were panicking, plus, it was Thursday. Bucky was hardly ever around on Thursdays, so you'd thought you could get away with looking a little slutty, since he wouldn't be around to get the wrong impression of you.

Well that backfired just a tad, now didn't it? 

"Did you have a fun night?" Came the ever calm voice of Bucky, interrupting the screaming going through your mind. Your gaze snapped to meet his, and you blinked in confusion.

"Fun night? What are you talking about?" You asked, brushing a loose strand of hair from your face. Bucky smirked, and you held your breath, not wanting to say anything more. 

"Well, you're wearing what Tony's called "The Walk of Shame Outfit". You know, a little more revealing than usual, probably didn't go home last night, wore what you were wearing that night, that sort of thing." He replied smoothly, and you silently wished the elevator to go faster. 

"Are you implying I sleep around, Barnes?" You asked, cursing yourself mentally when your tone came out more pathetic than defensive. Bucky chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nah, I'm just curious what story goes along with you showing up almost late and wearing something very much out of character for you." He said with a shrug, and you sighed, your shoulders slumping a little bit as you shook your head.

"It's nothing special, I just woke up late." You said, choosing your words carefully. Bucky didn't look convinced, stepping closer to you. You bit your lower lip, backing up against the corner you were in. 

"I don't really like the idea of you wearing something like that around Stark." He mumbled, and you felt a shiver go down your spine as you watched his face. You knew you were probably imagining it, but you swore you saw his eyes change from amused, to almost predatory.

"I can take care of myself." You answered meekly, your gaze wandering to his metal arm, then snapping back up to look at him when he spoke to you.

"I can take care of you too, Y/n." He murmured, stepping closer once more. "Why do you avoid me? Am I that much of a freak to you?" He growled softly, and you shook your head with wide eyes.

"N-no! Of course not! I just knew that I would never be able to be any-" You froze, clamping your mouth shut. You hoped maybe he didn't hear your rushed response, but you knew better than that. Things like this didn't just slip by someone as attentive as Bucky. He moved so he was standing a few inches away from you, your bodies so close but still not close enough.

"Finish what you were going to say." He murmured, and you swallowed quickly, looking up at him with wide eyes as you shook your head. When you didn't answer, Bucky traced the index finger of his metal arm up your arm, causing you to shiver. He smirked a little bit as he watched your reaction. "Finish what you were going to say." He said again, and your breath hitched when his wandering hand snaked around to your back, tracing patterns through your shirt.

The cold metal moving against the thin material caused goosebumps to rise all over your body.

"I just...knew that I would never be able to be anything close t-to what you...what you deserve." You whispered out, lowering your head as you avoided looking at him. Keeping his metal hand on your back, he moved his human hand to lift your chin. You were about to say something, but couldn't even get a syllable out due to his lips crashing down onto yours.

Your eyelids fluttered shut quickly, and you poured yourself into the kiss. All the built up emotion, the need, the excitement, everything was put into that kiss. You swore you heard bells ringing in your head, fireworks sounding in the distance. Bucky kissed you just as eagerly, cupping your cheek with his human hand while his other hand remained on your back.

He parted. "JARVIS, stop the elevator and keep the doors locked." He said, and the elevator stopped between floors. You opened your mouth to say something, but he turned and pressed his lips to yours once more. You moaned softly into the kiss, blushing when you realized you'd let that sound escape you.

Bucky smirked against your lips, then quickly scooped you up, wrapping your legs around his waist as he kept your back to the elevator wall. His hands were cupped under your ass, sturdily supporting you. You kissed him deeper, parting your lips when he gave your rear a squeeze. He took the opening as a chance to take over your mouth, slipping his tongue inside your wet cavern and exploring every inch of it. 

You moved your tongue against his, briefly fighting for dominance before giving up and letting him subdue your pink muscle. After your submission, you let your tongue be controlled by his. His metal hand was sliding down your thigh while he supported you with his other arm. You let out a soft whimper when he reached the bottom of your skirt and slid his hand up under the fabric slowly.

He suddenly stopped, letting you down to stand on your legs. You pouted at the loss of contact, but in the blink of an eye, you found yourself laying on the floor of the elevator, Bucky leaning over you. He kissed you deeply, moving his lips to your neck, slowly kissing down. You gasped when his lips ghosted over a sweet spot at the base of your neck, which resulted in his mouth latching onto your skin, sucking harshly.

The small moans coming from your mouth grew louder as he licked down to your chest, making a trail between the mounds under your shirt. You held your breath when he nuzzled your breasts through your half open shirt. He puled back, unbuttoning the remaining buttons with his human hand, while tracing a cold metal fingers on your slowly revealed skin.

"Bucky..." You murmured, arching your back as tingles ran up and down yours spine. Bucky leaned down to kiss you again as he pulled off your blouse. He quickly tugged down your skirt, and you lifted your hips in assistance to slide it off. You breathed out quickly as his eyes scoured over your body, trying to take in and memorize every part of you. You blushed, but didn't move as you watched him watching you.

You should have told me Y/n." He breathed, swiftly moving down to devour your mouth again. You let out a tiny peep in response, but your eyes slipped shut automatically. Your hand tugged on his shirt while you kissed, and Bucky clearly got the message. He hurriedly relieved himself of his clothing, tossing them somewhere near your own in the elevator. He was left in his boxer briefs, and you still in your bra and panties.

He resumed kissing you, but you jumped when you felt something cold and hard touching your hip bone. He paused, breaking the kiss to make sure you were okay. Your heart was beating a hundred miles a second, but you gave him a reassuring nod before resuming the kiss yourself. You parted for air every few movements, the feelings of his cool metal hand brushing against your skin tugging down your panties getting you strangely excited.

Bucky's eyes had changed drastically, his normally teasing gaze now dark and lustful. It sent a pang of nervousness throughout your body, causing you to buck your hips without intent. He grinned, rubbing his index finger onto the most sensitive part of your lower region, and you couldn't stop the sound that came from your mouth. It sounded desperate, and scared, but above all else completely and utterly sexual.

Bucky prodded his finger into your entrance, and you jumped slightly at the cold metal invading your area. You arched your back even more than before as he began a steady rhythm of pulling his finger in and out, occasionally brushing his thumb against your clit. The slow dance you two were doing was bringing you closer to the edge than you imagined would. Bucky slid another cold finger into your wet womanhood, causing you to shudder deliciously. 

He seemed to notice you were rapidly approaching your climax, sliding out his fingers slowly. You whined at the loss of his touch, but your eyes widened as he brought his metal hand close to your mouth to cup your chin before kissing you. Without giving it a second thought, you avoided the kiss and leaned down, closing your mouth around one of the slick metal fingers. The look on his face was priceless, and you knew you'd never be able to forget the surprise on his face. 

After you sucked your juices off of his digits, you felt him quickly taking his own clothing off, but immediately replaced himself above you. You chewed your lower lip as you felt the tip of his member poking at your entrance, your eyelids fluttering shut as you mentally prepared yourself. He leaned down and kissed you deeply, slamming himself into you. You cried out, digging your nails into his shoulder as brief pain washed over your body. The pinching, sharp sensation caused tears to prick at your eyes, and you were grateful Bucky had paused to give you time to adjust. 

You tested the waters by rolling your hips, and you were rewarded with a tantalizingly sweet shock of pleasure washing over your body for a brief second. Bucky watched your reaction, deciding it was safe to start moving. He began a slow, steady pace of thrusting in and out. You'd squeeze his shoulder every time he moved back inside you, leaning up and kissing him deeply each time he moved back out. You moaned every few thrusts, gradually becoming louder as he began to pick up the pace. He moved his metal hand to knead your breast as he began to roughly slam in to you. You cried out, but not from pain - from complete and utter pleasure.

Bucky groaned as he went faster, and you knew he was as close to finishing as you were. He removed his metal hand from our breast, reaching between your bodies and rubbing the sensitize pearl above your entrance. Barely a touch threw you over the edge, and without even realizing, you'd bit down on his shoulder in the heat of you finishing. It caused him to lose control, finishing inside you. Your body squeezed his member, your juices mixing as he remained in you, both of you panting like wild animals as you came down from your mutual high. 

After a few soft, sloppy kisses, he finally removed himself from you, reaching over to clothe himself. You sat up, knitting your eyebrows together when you noticed teeth marks on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bucky." You murmured, standing to go and touch his shoulder. You leaned up and placed a soft kiss to the mark, looking up at him as you did it. Bucky grinned mischievously, turning and puling you into a tight embrace, him partially clothed and you completely naked.

"I didn't take you for the biting type...it's pretty sexy." He murmured into your neck, and you laughed softly.

"I didn't take me as the "licking metal fingers" type either." You commented, blushing as you spoke the word aloud.

"That was pretty sexy too." He said softly, separating to pick up your clothes for you. You quickly put them on, snatching up your purse as you ran your hand through your messy hair. You heard yelling from the other side of the elevator door, something that sounded like "Open the door J!" and before you knew it, the doors were sliding open. Your eyes widened when you saw a pretty grumpy looking Tony.

"I made this shit so I wouldn't have to take stairs dammit." He mumbled, stepping in. You knit your eyebrows together when you saw his expression change, glancing between you and Bucky with an eyebrow raised curiously. 

"Your shirt's buttoned crooked, Y/n." He said with a smirk, winking at you. You looked down, your cheeks flaming as you realized you'd done your shirt back up wrong. "And it smells like sex in here. Just saying, I'm checking the security tapes later."

Your stomach seemed to be left on the fourth floor as the elevator rose, sneaking glances at a rather happy looking Bucky every few moments...maybe you wouldn't mind so much if Tony saw the tape...especially if you would be able to see it again in private later on.


	15. Steve Rogers - Not so Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - This chapter has some pretty real scenes in it, and if you're sensitive to anything that involves rape, please be warned. (nobody is actually raped, but there is attack and could trigger someone.)

You'd woken up that morning with an uneasy feeling. You usually trusted your gut when you thought it was going to be a bad day, but due to you foolishly leaving ONE heater on in a room you never went into in your apartment for the entire month, your heating bill had shot through the roof. Thus, you had to go to work in order to make the money to pay off your mistake. You hadn't had a day off in two weeks, but you knew you could manage...you had to.

Once you were at work, you began your day of cleaning and serving tables, plastering on an energetic smile as you took customers orders and made small talk. The effort you put into seeing how everyone was getting along that day, normally paid off with a generous tip from them, something you knew you needed right now.

The door chimed and you turned around to see a bulky, unhealthy looking man in red flannel, jeans, and a ratty old baseball hat. You chewed your lower lip, but smiled forcefully as you went to take his order. You noticed the way his beady eyes scanned you over, sending a shudder of disgust through you. He smirked, about to say something after he'd given you his order, when the door chimed again. You glanced over, breathing a sigh of relief as you saw your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, walking into the diner.

You quickly took the man's order, then walked over to see what Steve was up to, giving him a tired smile.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" You asked curiously, sitting next to him in the booth he'd chosen by the window. Steve smiled, reaching over and taking your hand in his. He dragged his thumb over your knuckles, and you felt a blush creeping to your cheeks. 

"You look tired, y/n." He said gently, and you laughed softly, shaking your head.

"I'm fine Steve, honestly. I'm not that fragile, besides you know I need all the hours I can get because of th-" He nodded, watching you with a concerned gaze.

"Because of the heating bill, I know. I was thinking I could lend you the money so you could take it slower" He chose his words carefully, knowing how touchy you were about the subject. You frowned, taking your hand from his and laying your palm on your leg.

"Steve I can do this myself, you know that." You said, your voice coming out a bit louder than you meant it. Steve nodded, knitting his eyebrows together as he searched for the words. "And you'd never let me pay you back if I accepted the offer!" You added quickly, starting to stand up.

"Y/n, just listen please, you're draining yourself an-" Steve began, but you cut him off, glaring at him.

"No! I don't need a handout, just stay out of it Steve!" You said, your voice angry and shaky, standing up and heading toward the counter to get the man's order, but Steve reached out to take your hand, looking at you pleadingly. 

"Y/n please, don't be like this." He begged, but you wouldn't even look at him.

"I don't need you Steve! I don't need anybody, just leave me alone..." You whispered, tearing your hand away and disappearing into the back, your breathing shaky as you forced back the tears threatening to fall.  
.  
Truth be told, the only thing you knew was how to support yourself. It was what you did since you were young, with parents who didn't give two shits about your well-being, and having had to practically raise yourself, you learned to take care of adult problems at a young age. You knew your words had hurt Steve, and you regretted what you said deeply...but it was too late to take back those words, since he was already gone. You put on a smile, heading back to work, delivering the man's meal.

Close to around midnight, you began locking up the diner. Your boss had asked you to stay late, and since you needed the cash, it wasn't hard to convince you. Once everything was secure, you started your route to your apartment, eager to go home and flop into bed, exhausted from the stressful day.

You turned the corner to the alley that led to the street your apartment building, speeding up a little, as you were very eager to get home and flop into bed after your long, stressful day. You were about halfway through the alley when your path of walking was interrupted, your arm forcefully being ripped back, your body yanked along with it. You let out a yelp, and were about to scream for help, but a hand clamped over your mouth, something cold and sharp pressed against your throat. 

"Scream and you die." Came a gruff, creepy voice, hot breath unfolding onto the back of your neck. You whimpered, staying completely still. A dark snicker came from your attacker, sending chills down your spine. You struggled to remember the self defense Steve had insisted you learn, but the angle of the blade against your throat and the way your arm was twisted behind you, there was no safe way at that moment to defend yourself without your throat being slit. You felt your hair being moved from your neck, hot breath ghosting over the exposed skin.

"Couldn't help but hear your dilemma back at the diner...maybe if you be good I can help you out." He murmured in your ear, and you shuddered, remembering the voice of the creepy man back at work earlier that day.

Your sudden shudder seemed like a flinch, causing the blade to be pressed harder against your throat. You whimpered again, your entire body stiff as you prayed for a chance, a distraction, that would let you break away. You felt your stomach drop to your knees when you were turned around and pressed roughly against the wall of an alley building. The man moved his hand to your throat, tracing the knife down the middle of your blouse. You squirmed against him a little, but he squeezed his hand around your windpipe, causing you to gag. You gasped for air, clawing at his hand, but he growled, clutching you harder.

"Keep that up and you'll black out before the fun starts." He growled, and you continued, the idea of blacking out sounding all too appealing if it meant you didn't have to be conscious while this was happening. You squirmed as his grip tightened, clawing at his knuckles with feeble effort. The moment you began to blackout, releasing your hands from his, you found yourself falling to your knees. The pressure around your throat had vanished, and you caught a glimpse of what you swore was Steve, tossing the man like he was weightless, throwing him into a wall so hard it cracked. 

You gasped for air as Steve ran to your side, on your hands and knees as you trembled. The man was crawling away, bleeding from the back of his head. He wasn't a threat any more, considering he couldn't even run away. Steve scooped you up, and you threw your arms around his neck, the tears finally falling. Steve held you tightly, stroking your back as you sobbed into his chest. You didn't even notice that he had been walking toward your apartment while he held you, just whispering "it's okay, you're safe, I'm here" over and over while rubbing your back gently.

He fished out the keys from your purse, still holding you as he unlocked the door, going to the elevator to get to your floor. Pretty soon he had you sitting on the couch, boiling water to make you a cup of hot cocoa. While he waited for it to boil, he sat near you, placing his hand over your own lightly. You flinched, pulling it away quickly. A brief flash of regret flickered over Steve's gaze, and you felt guilty, but clutched your arms to your chest as you took a shaky breath

"I-I'm sorry Steve..." You whispered, shaking your head. Steve gave you a reassuring smile, reaching out, but stopping himself. 

"It's okay Y/n, I understand." He said gently, and you turned your head away, a fresh set of tears falling. This man had been so good to you, and the second you knew you needed him, you'd feared he wouldn't be there, because you'd told him to get out of your life. 

After a few hours, long after you'd finished your cocoa, you'd fallen asleep on the couch, curled up in the fetal position. Small whimpers were coming from you in your sleep, and Steve was watching you with a sad gaze. He felt guilty that he hadn't gotten to you sooner, but was grateful he'd gotten there before anything worse happened to you. You took a shuddering breath in your sleep, and Steve bit the inside of his cheek, standing and moving to your side of the couch. He lifted you up gently, trying not to wake you as he brought you to your bedroom, laying you down and tucking you in gently. 

Even unconscious, you looked broken.The shock of what almost happened, and what had happened immediately taking its toll on you. You were frowning in your sleep, your tear stained cheeks and smudged makeup unable to mask the beauty Steve saw in you. He had a sad look of affection as he watched you sleep, leaning down to kiss your forehead. He watched your furrowed brow slowly relax, before leaving the room to find the heating bill, wanting to mail it with the money before you woke up, knowing you needed one less thing to stress about when the next morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is such a sweetie. He can be my hero baby, he can take away the pain, he'll be by my side forever, HE CAN TAAAAKE MY BREATH AWAY.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, and Bruce's not so nice will be up tomorrow night, or Saturday morning!
> 
> If you see any mistakes or something doesn't seem right, please let me know so I can correct it! 
> 
> All feedback is welcome, and I love getting comments, they make my day!


	16. Bruce - Not So Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - If you're sensitive to terminal illnesses and diseases, please be warned that this chapter involves that subject.

You'd become rather accustomed to waking up each morning with Bruce clutching your hand desperately, usually slumped over in the chair beside your hospital bed.

Despite your diminishing health, you would still find the strength to squeeze his hand gently when you were awake. He always woke with a start, almost as if his judgement was clouded with confusion as to where he was.

Bruce hadn't slept in an actual bed in...God, how long had it been since you were diagnosed? More than 3 months for sure. That meant he'd been stubbornly passing out in that uncomfortable looking chair for over 3 months because he was afraid to leave your side. The only times he'd leave was when there was a possible breakthrough in the lab, or when he'd thought of a new idea that might be able to help you.

The fact that you were dying was a thought you knew Bruce refused to accept, his protective and loving emotion toward you blinding him from preparing himself for your eventual death. Terminal cancer...that was the way you were going to die. Not out in the field where you belonged, not when you were 95 and married happily to Bruce, no. You were dying young, in a sickeningly clean hospital bed from something you couldn't escape.

Bruce looked you over quickly, watching you with sad eyes. "Good morning beautiful" He mumbled, stifling a yawn mid sentence. You forced a smile, still clutching his hand. You had no idea how he managed to continue to see you as beautiful, your sickly state, and your lack of hair ought to be something that would make it hard to lie...but he didn't.

He was honest about everything, but you couldn't understand how he saw something that wasn't there anymore. Your spark was slowly fading, your silly jokes, your habits, your spontaneous ideas to start dancing in the middle of a mission to distract an enemy, that was all vanishing quicker than your health. 

Bruce knit his eyebrows together in concern as he watched your expression. You had tears pricking the corners of your eyes as you met his gaze.

"I love you so much." You whispered finally, causing Bruce to squeeze your hand lightly, worry etched on his face. His concern was evident in the circles under his eyes and the facial hair that had grown from lack of care. "C-can you sit me up please?" You asked hopefully, and Bruce released your hand, standing to help move your frail body into a sitting position.

You breathed a small sigh as you leaned back, glad to have changed positions. You closed your eyes briefly, and when you opened them, you saw Bruce sitting on the edge of the bed, holding your hand again.

"I'm dying Bruce." You muttered, shaking your head in disbelief. Bruce let out a small growl, glaring at the wall.

"I'm trying everything I can think of...you're not going to die, I won't let you." He said gruffly, and you were surprised at the ferocity in his voice, something that was almost foreign to the gentle man you'd come to know. 

"Bruce you...you have to accept it." You said, almost pleadingly as you watched his shoulders slump. He shook his head stubbornly, and you couldn't help but laugh. "You'll be okay." You added, your breath hitching as a sudden wave of nausea washed over you. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back, taking a few deep breaths.

Bruce's hand had squeezed yours tightly as he watched you, not knowing how to even try to comfort you anymore. This was an ongoing battle...a battle everyone, including you, knew you'd fail to win. You eventually opened your eyes again, ignoring the tears that streamed down your cheeks. You'd also come to learn to block out the sound of your heart monitor, the IV bag that was connected to your other arm, the breathing tubes, everything. You'd learned to just focus on Bruce.

"I'm going to save you Y/n" he promised, his lower lip trembling, almost resembling a young child. You drew in a shaky breath, noticing the tears building in his own eyes. 

"Bruce just leave, please." You begged, your voice giving out part way. Bruce widened his eyes at your plea, looking at you in confusion. "I can't let you watch me anymore." You whispered, a sob making it's way out. You mentally cursed yourself, wishing you'd had more strength to keep it in. 

The tears on Bruce's cheeks finally slipped down. He stood up suddenly, letting your hand drop. You watched as he went to the other end of the room, running his hands through his hair, his face red. You worried he was getting too upset, noticing the flicker of green in his eyes.

"Bruce just go...you can't...you can't help me.." You said again, wishing with all your heart he hadn't fallen in love with a walking death certificate. It wasn't fair to him...it wasn't fair...

"I'm not leaving you Y/n! Y-you're...I can't leave you alone." He whispered, moving back to your side quickly. You looked at him, trying to sit up further. He quickly snaked his arm around you to support your weight, letting you rest your head on his shoulder. Your breathing was ragged and unsteady at the smallest movement, and your chest hurt from the amount of sobs you were holding back.

Your condition had drastically worsened the past two weeks, and you'd spiraled into the final stages before you reached your end. Everyone in your life had come to accept that fact, gradually distancing themselves from you like you'd asked, all except for Bruce.

"Do you remember when I first asked you out and I was all shy and nervous and such?" Bruce asked, rubbing small circles on your back through the thin, blue fabric of the hospital gown you wore. You nodded slightly, curious to know where he was going with this. 

"And remember how I promise you that you wouldn't regret saying yes?" He added gently, and you shook your head, weakly trying to push him away, interrupting whatever point he was getting to.

"I'm regretting it now...you shouldn't have to..." You took a few breaths, squeezing your eyes shut. "You don't deserve to be with a dying girl." You spat bitterly, causing Bruce to flinch in surprise. 

"Y/n, wait-" You shook your head, pushing him a bit harder than before, scooting away from him.

"Just leave me alone! Go be with a woman who can actually do the things you like to do!" You cried out, glaring at him with bloodshot eyes as the tears were falling angrily down your cheeks. Bruce reached out to reach for your hand, but you quickly batted away his advances. 

He sat where he was, just watching you without saying anything. You refused to meet his gaze, your shoulders slumped as your chest heaved from the effort it'd taken you to lash out at Bruce.

"Y/n, you know I'm not leaving you." He said softly, and your head snapped up, halfheartedly shooting him a glare.

"Why? Why do you insist on watching me die?" You demanded, the outburst fading into a whimper by the end of your sentence. 

Bruce reached for your hand again, this time you didn't fight it. 

"I'm not watching you die, I'm watching you fight until I can get it together and cure you." He said softly, and you shook your head.

"How the hell can you possibly believe you can save me in time Bruce? You're smart, you're a hero, but time isn't a factor in this. You're just setting yourself up for failure and disappointment." You whispered, trying to pull your hand away again. Bruce didn't let go, squeezing your hand a bit to try and get to you stop.

"I'm not giving up Y/n, never." He murmured.

"Oh really, so when I'm dead and being buried and it's too late you're still going to continue looking for a cure." You remarked, and he frowned, nodding quickly.

"I don't stop things until they're finished, you know that for a fact." 

"Oh shit, did I walk in on you guys arguing about sex again?" Came a snicker from the door, and your attention snapped to the direction the voice sounded from. Great, because you really wanted another stubborn person you knew in the room while bawling your eyes out.

"Tony, what the hell do you want?" You barked, and his eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't visited you in a few weeks, as he'd heard word of your rapid decline in health and didn't want to subject himself to the emotional trauma, but when Bruce wasn't answering his phone, he'd come to check up on him. He hadn't expected you to look so sick, but still have that same bite to you as you always had, assuming you'd lost majority of that flare...which you had, but apparently being angry and emotional and dying seemed to really bring out what remained.

"I uh...Jesus you're spunky today." He muttered, shaking his head quickly. "Just came to make sure everything was okay." He said, and you snapped.

"Is everything okay?" You whispered, your voice shaking. Bruce rubbed your back, but you slapped his hands away. You swung your legs over the edge of the bed, ignoring the numbness running through your body. Bruce dove to support you, helping you stand. "C'mere Tony." You murmured, and he frowned, moving to your side.

"Is everything okay." You repeated, and he nodded slowly. Now that he was in front of you, you forced a small smile. Tony let out a nervous laugh, before you snatched up the closest thing to your immediate right - which was a food tray - and swung for the billionaire's head. He yelped, attempting to duck, but his reflexes had been a second too late. The tray connected with the side of his head, and he stumbled away. 

"Get, the FUCK OUT." You yelled, and he quickly ran, bursting into a fit of laughter as he shut the door behind him. You being angry never got old for anyone, especially Tony. 

Your legs were trembling, and you sit back down on the bed. Bruce was grinning, and for a second, you were almost angry at him too for his amusement at your anger, but then you realized he was grinning because of the look on Tony's face while being hit with a hospital cafeteria tray. You burst into a fit of laughter, but it was short lived, as your breathing grew too shallow too quickly.

Bruce helped you put the oxygen tubes back into place, as you'd pulled them out while standing. The IV was still in place as the bag was on the side of the bed you'd stood on, so that was a good thing, seeing as you'd hate to try to explain to the nurse why they were yanked out in the first place.

Once you were settled back on the bed, you looked at Bruce sadly.

"I'm so sorry for everything." You whispered, shaking your head. You felt incredibly guilty at the emotional torment he'd had to undergo throughout this whole experience, wishing you could have prevented it.

"I hope you're not sorry for hitting Tony again, because that really never gets old." He replied with a sad smile, and you couldn't help but laugh, shaking your head in defeat. 

Bruce was rhythmically rubbing your back, looking troubled. You smiled, cupping his cheek with your hand. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to your own and closing his eyes. You did the same, once again blocking out the sounds of the machines you were attached to, focusing on Bruce's steady, comforting breathing pattern, still knowing he wouldn't be able to find a way to save you in time.

Despite that fact, you knew you only had one choice that would keep him content until you passed - spend the rest of your time trying to keep him happy, letting him comfort you when you needed him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major delay, I had to go to my cousin's wedding this weekend, and then my friend fell off her horse so I was keeping her company while she was recovering. <3 I hope this wasn't too bad for you to read, and I'm really excited to upload Tony's chapter - mainly because I have a pretty different take on a not-so-nice theme for him!
> 
> Tony's chapter will be up by tomorrow, or Thursday, more likely tomorrow since I'm almost done his chapter.
> 
> Thank you for your patience, much love! <3


	17. Tony Stark - Not to Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!

Waking up to a cell-phone slamming into the headboard and falling flat onto your face wasn't exactly how you planned on starting your day. You shot up, the phone falling from your face, on to your blanket covered lap. You blinked the sleep from your eyes, looking to see Tony standing at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed and his face red.

"Tony what the fuck!" You yelled, taking your phone and glaring at him. You figured he was just in a grumpy mood today, and normally you knew exactly how to fix that. You pulled the blanket away, revealing your bare legs, then crawled to the end of the bed where Tony stood. You sat up on your knees, tracing your finger up his chest, but he gripped your wrist, breathing heavily as he still glared at you.

"Is that how you convince Sam to fuck you Y/n?" He asked, his voice seething as he spoke through gritted teeth. You froze, looking up at him with wide eyes. Shit.

"Tony I-I can explain-" You began, but he let go of your wrist, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh really? Explain what? I let Pepper go because of YOU. I stopped drinking FOR YOU. I even got a fucking STD test before you'd let me sleep with you! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND YOU FUCKING CHEAT ON ME WITH BIRD BOY?" He yelled, turning to storm out. You scrambled off the bed, grabbing his arm to try and stop him, but he ripped it away.

"Oh COME ON Tony! You know you were going to cheat on me eventually! Everyone knew it, I knew it, you knew it! I didn't think you'd be so mad!" You replied desperately, grabbing his arm again. He turned around, looking down at you through narrowed eyes.

"I love your faith in me...The woman I planned on marrying didn't think I'd be mad she was sleeping with Steve's buddy. Who else have you fucked?" He asked, his voice dangerously calm as he watched you for your reaction.

"I haven't done anything with anyone! I only slept with him the one time I swear! We were both drunk and you were in Malibu and I thought you were probably doing the same so my-my drunken mind thought it'd be okay" You defended weakly, taking a step back as he stepped forward, glaring at you with dark eyes.

"Why do you assume I'd cheat on you? Why does everyone assume that?" He whispered, shaking his head. You opened your mouth to reply, but he let out a growl. "I fucking love you Y/n, and you still don't trust me!" He yelled, stepping closer again to get in your face.

"Well your track record certainly doesn't give me a lot of hope! You cheated on Pepper god knows how many times, including with me! I knew it was only a matter of time!" You yelled back, starting to get angry. Man, you were really regretting that night now, more than you did the morning after waking up from Sam kicking you in the knee as he slept.

"People can change for the right person sweet cheeks. Apparently I changed you for the worst." He mumbled, his shoulders slumping as he turned to leave. You knit your eyebrows together, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the bed, pushing him down and climbing on top of him. He tried to push you off, but you kept him pinned down, glaring down at him.

"You didn't change me, I had some fucking insecurity moment and fucked up. That's what happened. I'm sorry." You murmured, moving your hand up his stomach, the thin material of his shirt allowing you to easily feel the muscle underneath,

Tony drew in a shaky breath, shaking his head stubbornly.

"Get off of me, Y/n." He growled, grabbing your wrist and stilling your movement, but didn't push you off of him. You paused, looking down at Tony with your lower lip drawn between your teeth - something you and him both knew drove him absolutely crazy.

"Stop it." He said again, a little less harshly as his gaze focused on your lip. You smirked, leaning down a little bit.

"So you planned on marrying me then? Even after that whole speech about how it's just a piece of paper and an excuse for someone to take half of your shit?" You murmured, leaning down some more to place a small kiss behind his ear. He shuddered, and you pulled away, watching him once more.

"I did until you fucked Sam." He growled, shoving you off so that you flopped onto the bed. You let out a small yelp of surprise, and the next thing you knew, Tony had YOU pinned, your arms above your head as he held your wrists, straddling your hips as he glared down at you with a look you didn't recognize.

"Tony please, I already feel shitty enough about it as it is, you know I'm sorry!" You said desperately, looking up at him with your eyebrows knit together in frustration. Tony let go of you, letting out a bitter laugh.

"You don't think I feel shitty knowing I have to work with that guy KNOWING what he did, what you did?!" He demanded, getting off of you. You scrambled to a sitting position, reaching out in time to snatch onto Tony's t-shirt, tugging on it quickly.

"Tony!" You yelled, using his shirt as leverage to pull yourself up and stand in front of him. "Tell me what I can do to fix this!" You demanded, placing one of your palms on each of his shoulders, using your weight to push and keep him in place while he tried to walk away.

"Tell me everything." He said simply, and you stood straight, letting your arms drop to your sides while he crossed his own over his chest. You opened your mouth, but no words came out. You noticed the small smirk that had formed on his lips, and you narrowed your eyes. You couldn't be certain if he was just trying to piss you off now or honestly wanted you to tell him, but you sighed, nodding in defeat.

"Fine, we were getting drunk while you were in Malibu, and I got it in my head that you were probably cheating on me right that moment, so I decided to do the same. Only guy that was there after everyone went to bed was Sam, and since he was shittered too, he didn't even hesitate." You frowned when Tony briefly interrupted. 

"I doubt anyone would fucking resist that..." He mumbled, and you sighed before continuing. 

"Went back to his room, maybe lasted 20 minutes before we both passed out, and I woke up hungover to him kicking me in the knee as he slept. Did the walk of shame, had to hide from Steve as he went down the hall, then snuck back to your room." You said with a shrug.

Tony growled, glaring at you. "What position." He said, and you frowned, looking at him in confusion.

"Huh?" You asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"What position did you two do." He said again, and your eyes widened. You felt the heat rise in your cheeks, which was something that seemed to amuse Tony.

"I uh....We..." you stammered, kind of embarrassed to be having this conversation.

"Tell me." He said in a strangely calm voice. You chewed your lower lip, not meeting his gaze. He let out a small, strangled sounding groan as he tore his attention from your mouth, up to your eyes.

"Fine, Missionary and then doggy sty-" You let out a peep as you were pushed back onto the bed, Tony crawling over you and planting his lips on yours, your arms finding themselves pinned over your head once more. Your eyes fluttered shut, returning the kiss with all you had. His free hand was making it's way up your shirt, tracing along your skin with sickeningly light touches. 

You bucked your hips lightly, but he stilled you, breaking the kiss to give you a warning. Dominant Tony was incredibly hot Tony, but he was also pretty intimidating. You kept yourself still, ignoring the urge to squirm under his teasing touch. You looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, causing him to groan.

"Keep looking at me like that and I won't last 20 minutes." He murmured, leaning down to attack your mouth with his once more. You forced yourself to be still, shivers running down your back as his hand moved higher, finally finding your breast under the large t-shirt. You let out a breathy moan as he cupped your soft mound, squeezing and kneading the breast rhythmically. 

You felt warmth pooling in your lower half, kissing him deeply as he continued to painfully slow motion on your body. After what seemed like years, he moved to give the other breast the same treatment. You let out a small whine of frustration, but quickly hushed yourself when he pulled away to give you a look.

You kept your eyes shut as you returned his kisses, focusing on his movements. Finally, FINALLY, he drew his hand away, moving his fingertips between your breasts, down the middle of your stomach, to the top of where your panties started. Your breath hitched, your hips automatically bucking again. He let out a short snort of laughter, teasingly moving his fingers up again. 

You quickly stilled, whimpering as you felt his touch moving upward again. Thankfully though, he moved back down once you were settled. His fingers began to slowly pull down the thin fabric, causing you to curl your toes lightly in excitement. Once he slid down your legs and slipped them off, he bunched them up in his hand and drew them to his face, inhaling deeply.

The sight had you biting your lower lip so hard, you tasted the tang of blood. Tony tossed the panties to the floor, glancing up to make sure your hands were still above your head. You had the sheets clenched in your fists, knowing you'd need something to hang onto in order to keep your hands up there. Tony smiled with a nod, taking your knees and spreading your legs slowly to reveal your wet heat. 

He leaned forward, glancing up at you and meeting your gaze before blowing teasingly between your legs. you let out a small whimper, clutching onto the sheets as he held your hips still. You squeezed your eyes shut, biting your tongue as he swiped his tongue over your slit. After the initial contact, he began devouring your heat. When his tongue brushed over your clit, you let out a wanton moan, your legs tensing up and your back arching.

He smirked against your body, his scruff tickling you in a way you didn't think you'd enjoy. You tugged on the sheets, straining to move but forcing yourself to keep still. Tony gave the bundle of nerves another experimental lick, enjoying the way you tensed up when he did. He abandoned your core, moving up to remove the shirt that still covered your upper body. He removed the article of clothing, moving so he was straddling your hips, still in his own clothes as he gazed down at your naked form.

"Tony, ple-" You began, but he moved down, kissing you rather aggressively. You tasted your own juices on him, gasping at the surprising amount of arousal it gave you. Kinky.

He started tearing off his own clothes, making fast work of his shirt and belt, sliding off his jeans. The tent in his boxers was noticeably large, and you looked at him hungrily. He smirked, sliding off the remaining fabric, and you bit your lip again as you glanced down at his length.

He quickly was on top of you, his member lined up at your entrance within the blink of an eye. You moaned, but were quickly interrupted when his mouth covered yours. His tongue invaded your mouth, slipping his tongue around yours as he slowly began to push inside you. You moaned into the kiss as your body stretched around his length, clutching at the sheets as your arms were still above your head, starting to cramp up. The sensation of the stiffness of your arms seemed to make your senses more attuned to everything happening, your stomach clenching as he moved deeper inside you.

"Did you clench like that for Sam?" He growled, moving down to nip lightly at your jaw. You gasped, shaking your head quickly. It was the honest truth that you didn't enjoy Sam the way you did Tony, but you were starting not to regret doing it, as it unleashed a whole new side of Tony you'd never seen before.

He thrust all the way inside you, causing you to cry out at the pinching pain that washed over you briefly. It was quickly replaced with a bout of pleasure, but you still squirmed underneath him. He paused, letting you adjust before starting at a harsh, rough speed of thrusts inside your womanhood. You moaned, bucking your hips with each movement to try and increase the friction you craved. After a while, you were drawing closer and closer to climaxing. 

Tony had a different plan, pulling out of you suddenly, then flipping you over so you were on your stomach. He pulled you up, leaving you no choice but to rest on your hands and knees, panting from the previous "workout" you were getting from Tony.

He was hovering over you, running his palms down your side, squeezing your hips lightly before slamming himself into you from behind. You let out a yelp of surprise, sinking your nails into the sheets as you hung on for dear life. Tony resumed the previous rough pace, and you let out a breathless cry with each thrust. He groaned as he sped up, your body slamming against his again as the coil inside you began to tighten. 

Tony seemed to notice how close to the edge you were, as your body was clenching deliciously around his. He reached around your body to the front of your entrance, using his other hand to fist some of your hair and pull you upright so you were on your knees. He continued to thrust in you, quickly rubbing the bundle of nerves at the front of your entrance.

The combination of changing position and adding the friction to your clit, caused you to fall off the edge, crying out as you came, your walls squeezing around Tony as you squirmed and trembled, your orgasm wracking your body. Tony groaned, finishing inside you.

The two of you stilled, breathing as you tried to regain some of your composure, slipping away from Tony to turn and face him, kissing him softly as you cupped his cheek. He rested his forehead against yours, still breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Tony, I really am." You murmured, and he chuckled, opening his eyes to stare into yours. His warm brown gaze spoke all the words needed, knowing he had at least partially forgiven you.

Angry sex really was all it seemed cut out to be.


	18. Clint Barton - Not So Nice

The beeping was gradually growing fainter and fainter as you slowly closed your eyes. The blurry image of Clint clutching onto your hand tightly was fading away quickly, and the tears that were streaming down your face stilled as you exhaled. The sound of the doctor yelling "Clear!" was almost inaudible for you, but all too loud for Clint. Everything was moving in slow motion for you, your eyelids slowly opened again to see Clint watching, only to let them fall shut once more.

Backing up a few heartbeats (pun intended), your final thoughts flashed back to the events of that day that led up to this moment.

You and Clint had been in a particularly catty mood that day, probably due to the lack of sleep for both of you, as you'd gotten in late that night from an unscheduled mission. Either way, you were bitchy and so was he - amusing for most to watch, but emotionally draining and hurtful for the two of you. You'd started off that morning by having the covers ripped off of you. You had propped yourself up on your elbows to give an annoyed glare at he who disturbed your slumber - Your boyfriend of 3, almost 4 years, Clint Barton.

He didn't even greet you, just turned to leave the bedroom into the bathroom, calling over his shoulder.

"Wake up." And you huffed out of annoyance.

"Goodmorning to you too dick..." You muttered, slowly getting out of bed and pulling the comforter around your shoulders, stalking past the bathroom and out of the room, heading straight for the elevator to go to the tower's main kitchen. Clint had yelled out something, but you ignored him, slamming on the button to close the doors quicker. You waved with a small smirk as he dashed down the hall to try and catch up, but it was too late. Somewhere in the back of your mind you felt a bit guilty, but you had a point to prove that you'd be grumpy if he woke you up so rudely after getting back late from a surprise mission, right?

You padded into the kitchen, ignoring the looks you got from those already present - Thor, Bruce, Natasha and Steve were all scattered around the kitchen, sitting or standing in different spots. You went straight for the half-empty coffee pot, sitting on the edge of the counter and taking a sip. You'd eventually developed the same taste for coffee as Clint had, something everyone teased you about it on a regular basis - but it really did taste best to you straight from the source. 

Clint stumbled into the room, spotting you immediately...with HIS coffee pot.

"Y/n god dammit we've talked about this, mornings after missions are my mornings to call dibs on the pot!" He grumbled, starting toward you. You glared at him defiantly, standing up and stomping over to the sink, and tipping the pot into the basin, letting the black liquid pour down the drain. A small groan erupted from Clint, and you stalked past him.

"Fill your boots babe." You spat, leaving the room. Steve nearly choked on his toast, and Bruce looked absolutely terrified, while Thor and Natasha looked slightly entertained. Clint's shoulders slumped as he shook his head in defeat, running his hands through his still damp hair from his shower earlier on.

"You're still going to ask her to marry you after basically naming you the bitch in the relationship?" Voiced Natasha innocently, and Clint shot her a warning glare.

"Keep your mouth shut, she might still be listening." He muttered, and Thor's eyes widened, matching the equally surprised look on Bruce's face, indicating neither of them knew. Steve knew only because Natasha had blabbed to him during the mission last night when they'd paired off into teams, but he was still shocked.

"Brother Barton, congratulations on your planned betrothal!" Thor exclaimed with a hearty laugh, stepping over to pull Clint into a bear hug, and Clint quickly ducked, shushing Thor sharply as he peeked out of the kitchen, glad to see you were nowhere in sight. Too close.

Meanwhile, you had entered the elevator and were heading for one of Tony's bars, not really caring that it wasn't even 10am yet. You were honestly so tired of yourself being a spaz about little things, but you'd been rather...worried. You and Clint had been dating for almost 4 years, and you were starting to get scared he was going to get bored of you and end things. He'd been growing rather distant lately, not really paying attention to a lot of things you did, whether it be wearing sexy lingerie to bed or surprising HIM with breakfast in bed, he was basically always lost in thought, not really paying much attention.

The elevator doors opened, and you saw Tony passed out on the counter of his bar. You rolled your eyes, walking over to grab a bottle of whiskey, not even grabbing a glass before plopping yourself down on the counter next to him, giving his leg a slight push. Tony woke with a start, snorting and making a choking noise, causing himself to flop off of the counter and onto the floor. You let out a small snort of laughter, shaking your head as you took a swig from the bottle.

Tony rubbed the back of his head, glaring up at you from the floor, before raising an eyebrow as he noticed your current position with the bottle gripped tightly in your hand.

"What's got your panties in a knot? Feathers ruffle your feathers again?" Tony asked, pulling himself to his feet, wobbling slightly as he shut his eyes, shaking his head as an obvious wave of nausea washed over him. You glared at him, taking another swig, swallowing, then speaking.

"I don't even know anymore..." You mumbled, letting out a defeated sigh as your shoulders slumped. Tony knit his eyebrows together, reaching over to take the bottle from you and set it down.

"You should try to at least...um talk to him right? That's what people in relationships do. He might have a good reason for being weird lately." He offered halfheartedly. He didn't want to give you any ideas, because he already sure as hell knew about Clint's proposal plans, as he'd been with him to pick out the ring (considering Tony was your best friend), and although he hated seeing you like this, he didn't want to spoil any surprise Clint might have been planning.

You smiled slightly, shrugging a little bit before standing up. You wrinkled your nose as a burp made it's way out of your mouth.

"I don't even know how you drink that stuff all the time, it's nasty." You said, managing a small laugh. Maybe Clint was still in the kitchen, and you could talk to him for a minute, try and see why he's been so weird and unresponsive as of lately.

You shortly arrived on the kitchen's floor, rounding the corner only to freeze, seeing Natasha and Clint yelling at eachother, while Steve and Thor kept them pried apart. Bruce was nowhere in sight, likely because he didn't want to be involved and cause any damage, but that was probably for the best.

"Just fucking do it already you wimp! Or else she's going to find out from someone else and she'll feel horrible!" Natasha yelled out, and you stood there, a cold chill going down your spine. You really wished you hadn't left the comforter in the elevator, because you kind of needed something to hold onto right now.

"Clint?" You piped up, and everyone froze, looking over at you slowly. Thor released his grip on Natasha, Steve's arms dropped to his sides as Clint's eyes widened, and Natasha bit her lower lip, looking everywhere but your direction. Clint quickly walked over to you, but you turned and started running for the elevator. It took a moment for Clint to react, but he dashed down the hall after you, slamming his fist on the shut door of the elevator and yelling out a frustrated "dammit!" He hurriedly ran for the stairwell, scrambling down the many flights to beat you to the main floor. He got there soon, thanks to some railing leaps, but he still saw you walking quickly out of the building. He caught up to you outside the doors, grabbing your arm and turning you to face him.

"Y/n I can explain honest! It's really not your fault I've been so distant lately, it's been me and you know I love you right? I really do, and that's why I've been trying to figure out how to do this right because I don't want it to be anything other than-" You tore your arm away, the tears welling up in your eyes as you angrily glared at him. Did he really just use the "it's not you, it's me?" card on you?

"I get it Clint, I get it. It took almost four years of us for you to get tired of me and I really get it, everyone does eventually, I just thought maybe.." You shook your head, closing your eyes as you bit back a choked sob. Clint reached to take your hand quickly, realizing how his chosen words must have sounded to you, combined with Natasha's outburst at the wrong moment, but you weren't going to have any of it. You ripped your hand away from him and broke into a run, turning and bolting straight into traffic. 

Clint let out a strangled yell of protest, running after you, but you were too fast...and he was too late. The next thing he knew, you were sprawled out on the asphalt with blood everywhere, your arms and legs twisted in un-natural positions, and your face looking up in shock, trying to get air.

Clint tried to lift you, but you let out a pained screech, causing him to still immediately. He pulled out his phone, calling 911, but luckily a paramedic on the other side of the street had seen it all happen, and was calling for the closest ambulance while he ran over to try and stabilize you. 

Several hours later, you were still clinging onto life, but barely. The Doctors were working to try and get you in stable condition, but it looked like your injuries and blood loss were too severe. They'd called Clint into the room, letting him be with you while they tried to give it another effort to save your life, hoping maybe his presence would keep your spirits alive while they continued their work. 

"Y/n I'm so sorry, I wish I would have just proposed to you before the mission, you were happy and I was happy and and...it would have been great but I wanted it to be perfect, I could never get tired of you, ever...I love you so much....Every morning I wake up and hope you're not awake yet so I can see you sleep a little longer and every time I manage to make you crack a smile or hear you laugh I remember why I love you." He whispered, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as he watched your eyes open and close every few strangled breaths. He noticed the tears streaming down your face, reaching out to wipe one from your bruised and bloodied cheek with his thumb. He held his breath when you squeezed his hand weakly, everything inside him breaking when he saw you try to force a smile. The tears fell, and he almost couldn't let go of your hand when they yelled clear, trying to re-start your heart again, as it stopped quickly after that small smile attempt.

The heart monitor flatlined, and the doctor shook his head, the nurses letting Clint return to your side. Everyone left the room, leaving him to be with you for a few moments. 

Clint was shaking as he pulled the ring he'd been carrying around in his pocket for weeks, taking your bruised hand and slipping it onto your finger, finding it woefully ironic that it was the only finger not swollen to look like a purple mess. He brought your hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on the ring before resting his head on your stomach, still holding your hand as he whispered over and over between chokes and gasps for air 

"I love you Y/n...I always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have to be completely honest, I have never cried while writing something, mainly because I never really allowed myself to get too "deep" into a piece, but holy shit I had to stop like halfway through this because I felt so bad that I knew where it was going while writing, and STILL couldn't stop bawling when I finally finished it, and I may just be a tad wimpy when it comes to killing things off in a story, but CLINT SHOULD BE HAPPY OKAY I JUST CAN'T.
> 
> Anywho Thor will be next, have a little idea, and sorry to sound repetitive it'll be another hospital based one - however neither you nor him will die, so it's okay....ish....sort of. I'm still not okay from this one. Jesus. I need some freaking tea and an episode of Shameless, then I'll be okay  
> Maybe.
> 
> Thank you SO SO SO much for your patience on this continuing, I was at a total standstill due to my other to works (I dug myself a grave making that requests one before finishing these, but eh, what can you do I wanted something to work on while I had writers block for these.) I hope this was okay for you all, and pleaseeeeee let me know what you thought! Was it too much? Not enough? Let me know! thanks again, and keep being awesome! <3


	19. Thor - Not so Nice

It smelled like hospital. Everything smelled too sanitary, too clean, too...unnatural. It assaulted your nostrils, and it took a moment for you to understand that you were in fact, in a hospital room. You blinked your eyes open, wincing as the sharp light attacked your eyes. You squinted, slowly looking around the room. Your gaze settled on a familiar figure sitting in a chair at the end of your bed.

Thor's shoulders were slumped, and you realized he was asleep. You propped yourself up, frowning when you saw the tubes sticking out of your arm, and the heart monitor on the end of your finger. What happened to you? Why were you in here?

Then you remembered what had led up to you ending up in the hospital.

You'd been at the Tower, waiting for Thor to come back from a visit to Asguard when there was a loud crash. You'd ignored the instructions everyone had given you when you'd moved in with Thor to go straight for help, leaving the safety of your little corner where you'd been reading a good book to investigate. You weren't alone in the tower, but it seemed to be that you were the closest one to where the sound had emitted.

You crept down the hall, flinched when another crash sounded. You pressed yourself against the wall, carefully peeking around the corner. You drew in your breath sharply, retreating back into the hall to avoid being spotted. There were about five men, and more were starting to get inside through the window they'd managed to break through.

You recognized the Hydra logo patched onto their clothing, and you held your breath, turning to run back down the hall to sound the alarm before more showed up. 

Unfortunately, you ran into the tall figure of a man with a dark grin. "Now what do we have here little one? A runner!" He crooned, and you stepped back, bumping into another figure. Oh god.

Was this a bad time to mention you were pregnant? Probably. It was obvious you were, as you had a noticeable bump on your stomach. Your arms were pinned sharply behind you, and you cried out when a cold, rough hand lifted your shirt to trace over your stomach. You thrashed around, trying to break free, but they were stronger than you and kept you in place. You screamed, trying to call for help, but a hand clamped over your mouth. You attempted to bite him, but he was holding your jaw shut.

You were dragged down the hall, you squirming and trying to kick out desperately, but you were hopelessly outmatched. You were dragged to the elevator, whimpering behind the gag that was a hand. Eventually, the doors opened to the floor where Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky were all talking, the main lounge. When Natasha saw you, she began walking toward the men. Tony had called his Suit, and everyone else was prepared. Bruce held back, waiting until you were out of the way of danger before he joined in.

A man pointed a gun to your head, and everyone froze. 

"Nobody move or the mom-to-be gets a bullet straight through the head." He said, tracing the end of the gun behind your ear to brush some hair on of the way. You shuddered, hating how helpless you felt right now. You noticed Clint was slowly inching his fingers for an arrow, and you just hoped you could help distract so he'd be able to help.

You whimpered something through the man's hand, squirming a little bit. The man's grip tightened on your arm but he released his hand from your mouth.

"Just let me go please! D-don't do this" You sobbed, letting the tears fall. You hoped your begging would be enough of a distraction so Clint could fire a shot at the man with the gun. A small chuckled sounded from behind you, and the man with the gun grinned, his finger flexing on the trigger. One of the other men pulled out a knife, licking his lips as he glanced down at your stomach. Your eyes widened and you quickly shook your head, squirming a bit more. Clint whipped out an arrow and launched it at the man with the gun, the arrow hitting him right between the eyes.

The gun fell to the ground with him, and you squirmed a bit. The man with the knife dragged you sharply to the left, and before anyone could get to you he sunk the knife into the side of your stomach. He pulled it out and repeated the process several times.

The bloodcurdling scream that came from you as you fell into the man's grasp causing him to step back, letting you fall. You were clutching your stomach, the blood flowing pretty heavily. Tony flew into the man who'd stabbed you, slamming him through the wall and into the next room. You felt the throbbing pain slowly ebb away as you blacked out, barely noticing someone scooping you up and running for the hospital section of the building.

Back to the present, you looked down at the blanket covering your stomach. You ripped it off of your lap, slowly lifting the hospital gown to see the stitches. You let out a choked sob as you lay a hand on your midriff. You knew that the baby was gone, there was no way it survived the blade.

Thor woke up immediately, and was at your side, reaching for your hand. You looked up at him with tears falling from your eyes. He looked sad, cupping your cheek gently as he tried to apologize. You shook your head and opened your arms. He hugged you gently, and you clutched onto his shirt as sobs and cries wracked your body. You pulled away, looking around the room quickly.

"Where's Jessa?" You asked, hoping she was alright. Thor smiled sadly, patting your back. 

"Jessabella you can come in now" Thor called, and the door whipped open. A little girl with long blonde hair came rushing in and threw herself into your arms, hugging you tightly.

"Mommy are you okay?" She asked, looking up at you with the same wide, blue eyes Thor had that had captivated you from the beginning. You forced a smile, hugging her tightly as you took a shaky breath.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm okay" You murmured, and she noticeably relaxed, crawling to lay beside you. She'd just turned 4 a few weeks prior, and she was already so grown up for her age. She was bright, and had Thor's sense of humour, she saw the good in almost everything and made everyone's day brighter. 

You knew she would have been an amazing sister, and the realization that the baby boy you'd been so excited to have was no longer coming into this world finally set in. You tried not to let her or thor see the tears falling as you held Thor's hand and and fiddled with little Jessa's hair while she snuggled into your side. 

Thor obviously saw how upset you were, and he wasn't ready to tell you that in order to save you, they had to do some things that would prevent you from ever having another child. You already had an inkling, considering the fact that there were so many stitches, and you felt...empty.

It was hard to describe, but you could just tell something was off. 

"I'm so sorry" You whispered, taking your hand from his and wiping away your tears quickly. He placed his hand on your cheek gently, trying to comfort you. You shook your head, looking up at him.

"I'm so sorry Thor I know...I-I know how badly you wanted a son...I'm so sorry" You whispered again, relieved when you felt Jessa's breathing deepen, signalling that she was asleep, probably due to being stressed from you not waking up for however long you'd been in here.

"My love, I'm more than happy to just have you alive and well. We still have Jessabella, I'm perfectly content at that." He said softly, leaning in to kiss your forehead.

You burst into a fresh set of tears, leaning over to rest your forehead on his, your breathing shaky.

You wished you could tell him just how much you loved him, but you felt so immensely guilty that the baby hadn't made it... Jessa and Thor had been so excited, and you were so happy at the thought of having a son, since that's what the ultrasound had revealed, but that was gone now.

True, you were happy you could stay with Thor and your daughter, but borderline survivor's guilt was beginning to set in.

It was going to be a long road to getting over the fact that the thought of a growing family was now torn to shreds, but with Thor and your daughter you had hoped maybe it would not be too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! This isn't nearly as emotional as the last one, but I couldn't bring myself to get into that deep of a story for Thor, he's too much of a sweety and it would break my heart xD <3
> 
> Please let me know if you see any errors or problems that can be fixed, and let me know what you thought of the chapter!
> 
> Get ready for some Loki drama! <3


	20. Loki - Not So Nice

"I just don't see why you constantly have to prove something, Loki! We were supposed to have a nice god-damn time at my parents and you had to go and fucking pull THAT shit again!" You yelled, slamming the door behind you as you followed Loki inside. You threw your purse onto the table, turning and locking the deadbolt, followed by the regular lock.

"Proving that I'm going to stand up for you when your father is being an ignorant bastard isn't something I'm going to apologize for, Y/n" He replied smoothly, leaning against the wall as he watched you with a small smirk on his face. You let out an exasperated sigh, storming off into another room, still yelling.

"You know him! He can't fucking handle wine, which, might I add, was YOUR idea to bring with us! He wouldn't have said those things otherwise!" You yelled from the bedroom, going to the closet and grabbing a suitcase. You went to your dresser and started throwing in clothes, not even bothering to fold them. You dumped in every pair of underwear you owned, pajamas, shirts, a hoodie, two pairs of jeans and sweatpants. You went to the bathroom, yelling again as you grabbed your toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, makeup stuff and hair stuff.

"AND, you're the one who fucking instigated the entire conversation! Starting off with the whole "Aren't you proud of what your daughter has accomplished in her field?" line, which you KNOW is a touchy subject, he fucking hates the fact I work for Tony after he caught my mother dancing with him at that Christmas party after Stark got her shitfaced! I mean I know he over-reacted, but he's protective and always has been!" You were practically screaming at this point, zipping up the suitcase and storming out of the room back to where Loki was standing.

"I'm the god of mischief, what do you expect? Besides, if you could see some of the things he thought of you before you began working for Tony, you'd understand why I enjoy seeing the blubbering idiot angry, he doesn't deserve you as a daughter to begin with." Loki said, his calm demeanor suddenly changing when he noticed the packed suitcase you were clutching. 

"Oh really? And just what exactly could he possibly think of me that's so horrible that you go and piss him off every time we go over there? Wouldn't the rational thing to do involve...oh I dunno, NOT BEING A COMPLETE ASSHOLE TO HIM WHEN HE'S TRYING TO BE CIVIL TOWARD YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?" You shot back, surprising yourself at the challenging tone of your voice as you continued to yell at him. 

"You don't want me to answer that." Loki replied, his voice suddenly steely calm. You frowned, letting go of the suitcase and setting it down, as your knuckles had gone white and hand had started to go numb due to clutching it to hard.

"I really do Loki, tell me exactly why you think he hates me so much, because I can assure you you're definitely wrong, he's my dad." You said, your voice not as loud as before. You made up for the lack in volume by taking a step toward him and glaring up at him. You practically daring him to spill the beans had you a little bit nervous, but you were too angry to even give a shit about that right now.

"No." He said simply, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at you. He didn't have an amused or even slightly teasing thing about him at that moment, he was completely serious...and that should have warded your mind away from prying, but the continuous stubborn pride you had always refused to back down.

"Tell me, or I fucking leave, and I'm not coming back. I'm giving you a chance to defend your actions." You said, clenching your fists as you stared up at the man you'd been dating for the past two years.

"You truly don't want to know, I promise you Y/n." He said again, shaking his head.

"Oh, so just casually mentioning "Oh if you knew what he thought of you blah blah blah, look at me I'm Loki, I can read people's thoughts and do magic tricks like some sort of fucking child magician!" You yelled, poking his chest harshly with your index finger. He grit his teeth, but he still didn't speak.

"God dammit, you know what Loki? FUCK YOU. You're just afraid that what you have to say won't be enough of a good reason to make me FUCKING STAY, which is ironic, because you not saying anything is the reason I'm leaving! FOR GOOD." You said, turning and picking up the suitcase to storm to the door.

Loki appeared in front of you, blocking the door so you couldn't leave.

"He's been thinking of telling you something that is not my business to tell, because he doesn't want to be in your life any longer. All the times he's been cold or distant in the past? They're because when he found out your mother che-" Loki froze, clamping his mouth shut. You blinked, taking a step back. You shook your head, not needing him to finish the sentence to know what he was about to say.

"Y/n just wait a moment, please" Loki began, stepping toward you. You took another step back, ripping your cellphone from your pocket and dialing your parent's house number. Loki reached for the phone, but you started running. He would keep re-appearing in front of you, but eventually your dad answered.

"DAD, oh thank god! Tell me what happened after mom cheated on you!" You begged, tears building in your eyes as you dodged Loki's hand as he grabbed for the phone again.

"Y/n? It's 1 in the fucking morning. And don't call me dad, I'm not your father." Came a growl from the other end, and your blood ran cold. Loki stopped reaching for the phone, seeing your face turn white.

"Dad wait please...it doesn't matter if you're not my blood father, you've been my dad since I was born remember?" You whispered, and a snort came from the other end.

"I only kept up that shit because of your mother's pleading, which sounded a lot like you do now. Since her and I are splitting up, I see no need to keep up the charade. I guess you can thank your magical boyfriend for finally spilling the beans, maybe the bastard will stop trying to convince me to keep you in my life or act like I'm your real dad." He muttered, and the tears began to fall.

"Wait, let me talk to mom" You asked, but he'd already hung up. You knew that your parents had been arguing a lot lately, and true, they seemed to avoid talking to each other directly during dinner that night, but you'd foolishly thought they were just going through typical couple ups and downs.

You dropped the phone, almost taking pleasure out of the smashing sound. Loki immediately wrapped his arms around you, holding you tightly as you cried into his chest. You were barely even registering the fact that you'd balled your fists and were hitting his arm every few sobs. Of course it didn't hurt, and he knew it wasn't completely directed at him, but it still pained him to see you this way. He didn't flinch when you'd hit him, just continued to rub his hand on your back, trying his best to soothe you.

Eventually, you'd calmed down enough to stop hitting and wrap your arms around him, burying your face in his shirt as you sniffled. One of his hands remained on your back while the other ran through your hair, whispering soft reassurances as he tried to help you relax. 

"I'm so sorry Loki I...I should have just listened to you and trusted you I just..." You shuddered, shaking your head.

"I wish I could have spared you from this..." He murmured, then smirked a little bit. "Also, despite the result, you being stubborn and not listening has always intrigued and distracted me. You surprise me everyday with some new opinion or outlook on something, and it baffles me how you have such a different way of thinking." 

"Don't be a kiss ass. Although, that was the nicest way of calling me a bitch I've ever heard." You replied, smiling cheekily as you looked up at him. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against yours as he closed his eyes. 

"It's been a long night, you need sleep if you're planning on going to work tomorrow." He reminded, and you groaned, pulling away.

"I don't even want to go tomorrow." You mumbled, but picked up the suitcase and headed back into the bedroom to put back all of your clothing and toiletries. Loki followed, taking it and setting it down. He opened it and handed you your pajamas and toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Here, go get changed and I'll take care of this." He said, and you looked at him gratefully. Sure, you were still a bit pissed that he'd been an ass that night, but at least now you knew he had a good reason for it. You disappeared into the bathroom, deciding against wearing the pants at all, slipping on the oversize t-shirt and quickly brushing your teeth. When you entered the bedroom again, the suitcase was empty and Loki was flopped down on the bed, waiting for you to come back. You smiled slightly, jumping onto the bed and crouching on top of him, your face close to his.

"You're still an ass you know." You said softly, leaning down to kiss him. "But you're my ass." You added, grinning.

"No, this is your ass." He replied, giving your rear a light squeeze. You yelped, flopping off of him onto your side of the bed. He rolled over, pulling you into a cuddling position as he kissed the back of your head.

"I still love you by the way." You murmured, stifling a yawn as you relaxed into the embrace.

"And I, you. Sleep well my love." He replied, listening to your breathing deepen as he allowed himself to peek into your dreams, smiling to himself when he saw the image of something rather dirty flicker across your slumbering thoughts.

"Maybe another night." He whispered, tucking some hair behind your ear as you remained asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! This wasn't as emotional as the previous two, mainly just cuz I wanted a little bit of a more comedic ending. Y'all deserved a bit of a break.... A BIT.
> 
> So now, within the next week, the final not-so-nice tidbit will be finished, and the first installment of Sugar, Spice, and Not So Nice will be over.
> 
> BUT HERE'S THE GOOD NEWS, I'M DOING MORE FOR DIFFERENT FANDOMS!
> 
> Supernatural, Arrow, Percy Jackson, The Flash, X-men, The Hunger Games, Divergent, The mortal instruments, and more 
> 
> every fandom I end up doing will have their own work - so basically all the charcters for supernatural I decide to do will be in their own addition, then the next one I do will have it's own etc, so technically a series I think would be the correct term!
> 
> I hope you're excited for some emotional rollercoasters with Bucky! <3
> 
> Love you all, and if you notice any typos or something I can improve on, let me know! <3


	21. James "Bucky" Barnes - Not so Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - Rape scene, mentions of depression and wishing to be dead. Please proceed with caution if you're sensitive to these things.

Your phone had been ringing like crazy the entire evening, but you just kept hitting "ignore" for each call. You knew you were pissing Bucky off, but in all honesty it was his own fault you weren't answering in the first place. Sure, looking back, it HAD been you that instigated the whole fight, but he still overreacted and didn't need to do what he'd done.

Earlier that day, you and Bucky had been walking downtown when you'd run into an ex boyfriend from high-school. Bucky had been immediately on edge, watching the exchange carefully. Truth be told, it had taken years for you to get over this guy, and you were eager to prove you were in a good place now, especially with your current boyfriend, Bucky. 

However, when he'd mentioned how his mom recently passed away, your eagerness to brag slowly ebbed away. His mother had been so nice to you, and still called you for a couple years after the breakup, talking about how you'd always been her favorite and how she'd wished her son could stop using the head in his pants and use the one on his shoulders for once to realize that he'd fucked up. She was such a sweet lady, so anytime she used that language you'd burst into a fit of laughter.

True, his mother may have been one of the reasons it took you so long to get over him, but you'd enjoyed talking to her nonetheless, as it felt nice to have someone who wanted you in their life despite a crappy breakup over a text message.

You didn't even get a chance to introduce Bucky to him, before you found yourself hugging him. You truly felt bad that his mother had gone downhill after you lost contact with her, and knew despite your differences how hard it must have been for him to handle this. When he mentioned he didn't really have anyone to talk to, you offered to meet him for drinks tonight. Bucky had been about to step in, but you shot him a warning look. 

After exchanging numbers, you parted ways. Bucky was quiet the entire walk back to your apartment. As soon as you closed the door behind the two of you, he launched into it.

"What the hell was that?!" He demanded, and you flinched, taking a step back. After your breakup with that boyfriend, you'd entered a string of short, abusive relationships in attempt to feel wanted or needed again. It was very unhealthy, but you were still in that place of mind. Due to your past, you were always fidgety, nervous, flinching at every sudden movement. Once Bucky had found you curled up in an alley crying after being beat, raped and left for dead during a breakup gone bad, things had changed.

True, it'd taken almost a year of him being patient toward you for you to fully trust him, but he knew what it was like to feel broken, to feel like nobody truly cared about your well-being. Once he'd broken down that wall, the girl you used to be - the one during high school, the upbeat, cheery, enthusiastic and spontaneous girl that everyone had loved - she began to surface once again. True, she was a more cautious form of you, but it was still you.

Now, with Bucky yelling at you for the first time ever, all those memories of abusive boyfriends came rushing back. However, when you'd usually cower and apologize in the past, this time you yelled back.

"What? He just needs someone who cares right now Bucky, you of all people should know about how that feels!" You yelled back, stepping forward to get in his face. Bucky raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes as you clenched your fists, glaring up at him. 

"Doesn't mean you need to invite him out for drinks in front of your boyfriend who picked up the pieces he left! You didn't even fucking introduce us as a couple, you right away acted like some single flirty girl!" He replied, gritting his teeth as he returned the glare. You eyed his hands briefly, a habit that never really went away, you needed a tell if things were to turn violent. You needed to know when to run. 

Deep down, you knew Bucky would never ever lay a hand on you, but you were so blinded by anger that you didn't even bother to acknowledge that thought.

"I fucking knew his mom Bucky - she was more of a mother to me than my own mother, you wouldn't understand!" You yelled back, then immediately clamped your mouth shut, regretting your words when you saw the look of hurt flash across his face. You opened your mouth to apologize, but he walked away, going to your bedroom and shutting the door behind him. 

"Fine! Just...just walk away Bucky." You choked out, then turned and opened the door, slamming it and running down the stairs of your apartment, leaving the building and pulling out your phone, calling up your ex to see if he wanted to go for drinks now. He gladly accepted and you agreed on a bar, beginning to walk in that direction. You ignored the building tears, stubbornly refusing to let them fall, something you'd worked to accomplish over the few years, not wanting Bucky to see you at your worst.

Not even 20 minutes later, you were sitting on a bar stool, sipping on a long island ice-tea while trying not to laugh at the stories your ex was telling you. He'd always had a knack for storytelling, and he was always able to make you laugh when you both needed it. After declining a call from Bucky for the 9th time, you were borderline shitfaced, knocking back more and more drinks as the evening wore on.

You got into that drunken state where you began to rant, and of course the topic of the night was Bucky. Your ex had asked who he was, and you answered with "my boyfriend". He'd been a bit taken aback at first, honestly surprised that you were in a serious relationship. You began to spill the beans about how Bucky had basically saved you from the downward spiral you were in, and it ended when you began to get teary, hastily changing the subject. 

It was only about 10pm, but you'd been there for quite a few hours. Your ex had suggested you hangout back at his place, and in your drunken stupor it seemed like a good idea, since you didn't want to face Bucky yet and still had a lot of catching up to do. You paid for the drinks you'd consumed, then leaned on him heavily as you stumbled out of the building. You'd barely noticed the fact that he'd only drank a little bit, but brushed the thought aside as you focused on staying upright. 

You were giggling like crazy, glad to sit once you'd entered his apartment. You flopped down on your stomach, enjoying the smell of the leather couch and the coolness of it once it touched your skin. He was taking off his shoes, and you did the same, flexing your toes and letting out a content sigh.

You figured you could take a quick nap before walking back home, the chance to power through your drunken mind would be nice. You lay on your stomach, eyelids fluttering shut as you watched your ex. You felt a wave of panic run through you when you heard him unbuckling his belt, and you struggled to stay awake, knowing things were about to go badly, but you were too intoxicated to move. 

You mentally screamed at yourself to say no, to move, but when you parted your lips nothing but a strangled whimper came out. You felt yourself rolling over, but knew it wasn't you controlling your body. You thought you heard a ringtone, and when you leaned over it stopped, probably declining the call again.

"S-stop it, Ryan stop" You whimpered, trying to urge your body to squirm away when you felt cold fingers touching your skin. The fabric of your shirt was being lifted, and you continued to beg, the tears starting to fall.

"No" You said a little louder, but he continued.

"You knew your drink tasted a little funny after you went to the bathroom didn't you? You knew it but you kept drinking." He teased, his tone borderline malicious. You whimpered again, shaking your head as you tried to sit up, but you were too groggy for your body to follow through with the command. You barely registered you whimpering Bucky's name when his fingers lifted your shirt off your head, revealing your bra clad chest. The hot breath that ghosted over your collarbone made you want to curl up and die.

You started to fight a bit more when his hands flew down to your waist, tugging down your jeans. You kept shaking your head, saying no as you tried to get away, but he didn't listen, continuing to work on getting your clothing off. You weakly clawed at his arm, but it was barely even noticed by him, acknowledged by a blurry smirk.

"You've wanted this for years, you said it yourself it took forever to get over me. Besides, that Bucky guy probably never could get the same reactions out of you that I could." He murmured, ripping your pants off and prying apart your legs. You tried to kick him off, but he steadied you with a strong, rough hand.

"Let me go!" You managed to yell out, but his hand clamped over your mouth.

"Tsk, tsk. I'll let you go as soon as I've had my fun, I mean, you'll be begging me not to stop by the end of it all, but you'll get what you want when I've gotten what I want." He teased, and you wanted to throw up. You wanted to run, you wanted to hide and sleep forever. You wanted Bucky.

He tore off your panties, entering a finger into you roughly.

"Not even wet yet huh? Well I'll be changing that." He murmured, pumping his finger in and out to get your entrance a bit more willing. You whined, trying to claw at him again. This movement wasn't pleasant, it didn't feel good like it did when Bucky did it, it felt dirty and wrong and you hated it.

When your ex was seemingly satisfied with his work, he tugged down his own pants to his waist, his member already erect. You let out a choked sob as he lined himself up, struggling to push him away, to kick your legs out, to fight in any way shape or form. He was stronger than you though, and he knew it. He brought one of his hands to your throat, and you ceased your attempts to fight, gasping as he began to squeeze your windpipe.

"Keep fighting like that, and you'll regret it." He growled, and you grew still, tears still streaming down your face. How had something so monstrous come from a woman who treated you like her own daughter, what would his mother think of this?

He didn't even warn you, he thrust into your body, and you let out a strangled scream, the rough and harsh intrusion causing you to try to fight again. He groaned, grinning down at you. He didn't even give you a chance to adjust to him, and he began to roughly thrust in and out at a fast pace. You were disgusted with yourself for letting this happen, for not answering Bucky's calls, for leaving without telling him where you'd be, you were hating yourself right now.

You were hoping he would finish quickly, but he was obviously not going to give you the relief of it being over and done with. He began to slow down, moving down to massage the pearl of nerves between your bodies in attempt to make you come as well. You used to think it was because he wanted you to release, but it turned out it was for his own greedy purposes, as he enjoyed the way someone clenched around him as they came.

You felt a coil tightening in your abdomen, and you sobbed while trying to squirm away. 

"I'm going to make sure nobody ever wants you again. Make sure all you'll ever think about is this. If I can't have you, nobody can." He whispered in your ear, picking up his speed again. You cried out as you felt the coil snap, your body tensing up before collapsing under him, but he still didn't finish. You were over sensitive and completely ready to black out, but he slapped your face, choking you again as he continued.

It seemed like hours passed before he finally finished, coming inside you before pulling out and pulling his pants up. He pushed you off of the couch and sat on it, putting his feet on the coffee table as he turned on the T.V.

You passed out on the cold floor beneath his outstretched legs, shaking as you lay there, naked and broken.

You were only out cold for maybe a few minutes, but it felt like years for you. You were startled awake when you heard a door burst open, and let out a cry when you were roughly lifted off the ground, an arm curled around your shoulders with something cold and sharp pressed against your throat.

"Let her go, now." Came a growl, someone who sounded a lot like Bucky. You opened your eyes, seeing him standing there with a steely calm look, his fists clenched as he saw the state you were in.

"Oh please, like you want her now anyways. You don't have to play the part of protective boyfriend anymore...you couldn't protect her." Came the taunt of your ex, and you whimpered as he slid the knife to your cheek, pressing the blade down and slicing a long cut to the back of your jaw. You cried out again, trying to push away from him, The warm sticky liquid running down your face was enough to make you want to puke, but you still couldn't.

"Let her go." Bucky said again, stepping forward. He just needed for you to be let go before he attacked this monster, but he was still holding on tight.

"She was such a pretty little thing...might do this again after you're gone, cuz I gotta say this helpless side of her is pretty hot." He cooed, and you gagged, clawing at his arm. You were a bit stronger this time, and managed to sink your nails into his flesh. He hissed, letting you drop to the floor to kick you, but Bucky lunged.

He tackled him to the ground, and you couldn't look as you heard the groans of pain emitting from the monster who'd just taken you. It wasn't until you felt yourself being lifted that you broke into a fit of sobs. You knew you were being carried out the door, and when you looked back you saw a puddle of blood and a groaning mess of the man you loved all those years ago.

When you were home, you were still a mess. Bucky had wrapped you in his jacket for the walk home, but you were shivering the whole way due to the shock of the whole thing. He gently set you down on the couch once inside your apartment, leaving the room for a second to grab you pajamas. When he got back, you were wrapped up in the blanket on the couch, shivering with your eyes wide open while you looked at the wall blankly.

"Y/n, I need to look at that cut on your cheek okay?" He said softly, kneeling in front of you. You shook your head, attempting the shy away, but you were too exhausted from the unfortunate chain of events that had just occurred. 

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise" Bucky said gently, reaching out to brush some hair out of your face. You flinched, but nodded slowly, tears mixing with dried blood on the gash left on your cheek. Bucky was furious, but he wasn't going to let you know that, for fear you might think his anger was directed towards you.

"H-how did you know I was in trouble?" You whimpered when he stood to get some first aid supplies. He froze, biting his lower lip.

"I called, and you answered but I heard...things, I figured you must have answered without knowing and I managed to track you down...I'm just...I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner." Bucky whispered, and you sat up, choking back a sob and ignoring the screaming in your mind. You stood shakily, stepping forward and leaning your head on his chest, breathing shakily. You held your breath when his arms wrapped around you.

"He...inside...he finished inside me Bucky...oh god what if..." You broke into a fit of tears, gasps, and sobs as you realized that something might come out of this that shouldn't. Bucky rubbed your back, trying to calm you, but each movement he made to comfort you, made you cry harder. 

Eventually, you parted from him, turning and walking to the bathroom with the pajamas Bucky had grabbed for you, still wrapped tightly in the blanket. You shut the door, locking it behind you. You knew you shouldn't have done that for safety reasons, but having that extra barricade from any outside danger was giving you peace of mind. You sat on the toilet, shaking your head as you choked back a sob. You stood quickly, turning on the shower and dropping the blanket, taking off Bucky's jacket. You stepped inside, hugging yourself as the hot water hit your skin. You didn't even flinch, just stood there with an empty mind and a blank look on your face.

After a while, you convinced yourself to get cleaned up. You were sore everywhere, especially between your legs. The stinging on your cheek was a welcome distraction from the disgust you felt in yourself, wishing you'd just listened to Bucky and stayed home, or asked Bucky to come with you. This feeling was going to haunt you, and you felt terrible that even thinking of Bucky standing outside that door, despite doing it out of worry, managed to scare you to the point of a borderline panic attack.

Finally you finished your shower, getting a towel from under the sink and wrapping yourself in it. 

There was a light knock on the door, but it still made you flinch.

"Y/n, you okay in there?" Bucky asked softly, and you breathed out.

"Yes..." You replied in a shaky voice, quickly changing into the pajamas. You leaned over to the mirror, looking at your tear stained face. The cut on your cheek would help with a Scarface costume at Halloween, but you still hated the fact it would most likely scar...a reminder. Like your ex had said, nobody would ever want you...nobody would ever love you.

You unlocked the door, grabbing the blanket and Bucky's jacket off the floor before stepping out while hugging your arms around yourself protectively. Bucky stepped back, giving you space. You managed a small smile, ignoring how your lower lip trembled when you did so. 

"You should get some sleep" He said softly, and you nodded slowly, walking toward the couch. You still clutched onto the blanket and jacket, laying down on the couch and wrapping yourself in the soft fabric, while holding the jacket to your cheek. You were happy that you'd gone with a fabric couch instead of leather when you'd re-decorated your apartment, because the thought of leather made you cringe.

Bucky sat in a chair next to the couch, watching you silently. You wanted to shrivel up and disappear, you felt so ashamed...so worthless.

"He's wrong Y/n...I still love you, I always will." He murmured quietly. You bit your lower lip so hard you tasted blood, but it was the only thing preventing you from bursting into a fresh set of tears and sobs. 

"Why Bucky? Why did I let this happen?" You whimpered, and Bucky was kneeling by your side, his hand clutching yours before you could even blink.

"This is NOT your fault, Doll. You didn't let it happen, you couldn't stop him he drugged you..he...that fucker is dead, I promise he's going to be dead." He muttered, and you shook your head quickly.

"He was right...I-I thought my drink tasted different but I...I trusted him and brushed it off...he was right about everything." You whispered, your voice breaking as your buried your face in Bucky's jacket, holding your breath to stop your sobs. His hand flew to your hair, brushing it gently as he squeezed your hand with his metal one.

"He's not right, he used you, Love. He's a monster." He growled, and you flinched. He froze. "Sorry...I'm not mad at you I promise, I just don't want him living on the same planet as you." He murmured gently, still stroking your hair. You breathed out, shuddering.

You mumbled something into the jacket that Bucky didn't hear, but didn't want to ask. You let out a deep sigh, sinking into the plush couch with your eyes squeezed shut. Bucky was still stroking your hair, relaxing a fraction when he heard your breathing grow deeper. He watched you as you slept, an immense feeling of guilt washing over him. He stood, leaving carefully to the other room so he could call up Steve and ask him what he should do, seeing as Steve was his best friend and knew better how to deal with these situations.

After about an hour talking to Steve, they'd already gotten Tony to head over to your exes apartment, wanting to scare the guy for good. Bucky went out to check on you, only to see you curled up in a ball, shivering as you slept. He was immediately at your side, holding your hand gently. 

Unfortunately, when he'd grabbed your hand, you'd woken up, scrambling away from him and looking around wildly, eyes wide with fear. 

"Hey it's okay, you're safe, it's just Bucky, Y/n.You're okay" Bucky cooed softly, trying to help you realize where you were. Your eyes began to tear up again, and you reached for him like a small child. He sat down beside you, pulling you into a gentle embrace.

"Bucky he ruined me...he made me feel so wrong." You whimpered, hating this pathetic feeling building inside you. You wanted to prove you were okay, but this was just too much to handle. "I wish he'd just killed me..." You whispered, more to yourself than anyone else.

Bucky stiffened, pulling away so he could look you in the eye carefully.

"I don't...I don't know what I would do if you were gone, I promise I'll make sure you never go through this again" He said, his tone determined as he watched you. You frowned, looking up at him.

"It's gonna scar...every...every time I look in a mirror...god Bucky what am I gonna do?" You asked, closing your eyes tightly.

"There's lots of stuff out there nowadays that'll help with scarring, besides if it comes down to it I'll take out every mirror in your house, you're beautiful without having to check." He said softly, and you shook your head, smiling slightly as you leaned on his shoulder, eyes still shut.

"I don't deserve you, you're too good for me" You murmured, still in that puddle of self loathing. Bucky deserved someone who was strong, someone who was amazing in every way...not a broken "survivor" who was likely to go through a long bout of depression after this whole mess.

"I think you've got it reversed doll, besides, you deserve to be happy, got it?" He replied, and you found yourself nodding, too tired to even argue.

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here okay?" He whispered, and you slid down, head resting in his lap as you curled up once more, trying to get some rest after that night's disaster;

"I love you Bucky" You breathed, drifting off before hearing his reply.

"And I love you more...Sweet dreams Y/n...I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of wanted to go out with a really explicit and violent shot for this series, and I hope it's not too long, and that it's not too bad. Thank you for your support on this series, and I'd love to know which of the following you'd like to see next
> 
> \- Supernatural Edition of S,S,NSN.  
> \- Heroes of Olympus Edition of S,S, NSN  
> \- The Hunger Games Edition of S,S, NSN
> 
> Let me know please! I will eventually be doing all of these and more, these are just the top three I've deduced it down to. xD <3 
> 
> As always, please let me know if there's an error or something you notice doesn't work, or where I can improve on my writing skills! You're all amazin, and thank you so much for your continuous support, along with your feedback! <3


	22. Update!

Alright ladies and gents - The next season of Sugar, Spice, not so Nice will be coming up soon!

The results of the question I asked a few chapters back of which fandom you would like, ARE IN.

Supernatural received the most requests, so that's the fandom coming up next. Fear not for those of you who voted for the Heroes of Olympus series - That one will be apart of the next season. (Season 3, nyahah.)

Thank you so much for your patience on everything, and the beginning of Season 2 will be coming up in the next week hopefully - The first character will be Sam (duh, he's adorable, so it's natural we start off with the sweet, fluffy, Sugar chapters with his cuteness.)

Once again, I'm so happy I received such amazing feedback on this first establishment of the series, and I love you all so much for your support!

Love you, stay wonderful, and just a heads up for those waiting on my other series to be updated - Remember will have a chapter before Friday, and Avengers Shenanigans will be updated tomorrow night HOPEFULLY.

WOO I'm excited to get back into the swing of the fluff, smut, emotion trilogies for each character, and I hope you're excited too! 

Keep up your nonsense m'dears! EXPRESS THE KNOWLEDGE. EMBRACE IT.

I'm a little sleep drunk.

Okay I'll go now.

OH I JUST REMEMBERED I'M GOING TO BE STARTING ANOTHER SERIES. 

OKAY. Picture this - I have a pretty eventful and crazy life, not going to lie, and some of the things that happen to me belong in fiction because they're so DAMN UNBELIEVABLE.

So, you the readers, are going to be incorporated into my life story one-shots, with ranging characters from different fandoms. (Avengers, Supernatural, HoO, Constantine, Hunger Games characters, the list goes on.) And I know it sounds a little weird, but some of the things that happen to me are so darn hilarious and weird that I just really wanted to share them with you in a fictional setting!

If you're not excited about that, totally fine, I just personally am excited to share the insanity that is my day-to-day life with y'all beautiful selves.

I'm west coast Canadian why did I say Y'all.

Okay bye now love you. <3


End file.
